Naruto New Saga
by marionette of the life
Summary: La batalla contra Madara ha terminado, devolviendo la paz a Konoha, nuevos sucesos que cambiarán la vida de todos los principales. NxH SxS. Una nueva amenaza que atentará la vida de los sucesores del equipo 7 por lo que poseen, los llevará a una batalla
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 "Todo acaba y a la vez empieza"**_

Había pasado un año, en un bosque cerca de la aldea escondida en la cascada, se encontraban Suiguetsu y Karin

- Pronto el día llegará. Sí que pasó pronto el tiempo, ahora viene otro integrante –Comenta Suiguetsu mirando a las nubes

- ¡Lo sé! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegó a esto? –Cuestiona Karin con enojo

- Tú ya sabes todo lo que pasó. Todo lo que ocurrió, según lo que nos contaron

Hace un año, cuando la guerra de Konoha había llegado a su fin. Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la aldea. Sakura mostró una gran felicidad al verlos a los dos con vida y de vuelta que fue a recibirlos con un gran abrazo, claro que con mucho cuidado, ya que los dos ninjas se encontraban seriamente lastimas. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, los kages de las aldeas vecinas habían ordenado que encarcelaran a Sasuke y se le aplicaría pena de muerte, por traicionarlos y por todos los delitos que cometió tiempo atrás. Sasuke no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó atrapar, aceptando su castigo. Naruto y Sakura trataron de hablar con los kages para dejar en libertad a Sasuke, pero todo fue inútil, nada le quitaría la pena de muerte.

Sasuke fue encarcelado después de haber recibido atención médica y curado las heridas. En la celda, Sasuke yacía sentado en el suelo con cadenas en los brazos unidas a la pared. A la medianoche, cuando la luna uña de gato alumbraba la celda, se podía escuchar unos pasos.

- Es muy temprano para morir –Dijo Sasuke en voz baja

Alguien, con las llaves, entró a su celda, dispuesto a liberarlo.

- Nunca pensé que llegarías a hace esto… Sakura –Nombra a la recién llegada

- No puedo permitir que te ejecuten –Le contesta mientras buscaba la llave correcta

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Le pregunta con indiferencia, pero con cierto interés oculto

- Por que... yo –Se sonroja levemente, a la vez que una lágrima se asomaba por su ojo izquierdo –... todavía te amo

Sasuke no mostró ninguna expresión tras ese comentario. Mientras Sakura abría la cerradura de las cadenas, Sasuke se quedaba pensativo mientras la veía.

- Ya está. Ahora debes irte de aquí cuanto antes

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- ¿Eh? –Sakura queda algo confundida -¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando descubran que he escapado y saben que estuviste aquí anoche, te matarán por traidora.

Sakura primero no mostro alguna expresión más que confusión, pero después mostró una gran sonrisa

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Y no importa si muero, al menos tendré el consuelo que la persona que amo está bien –Se sonroja levemente pero sin dejar de sonreír

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke quedó en shock ¿En verdad lo amaba tanto como para sacrificar su vida? ¿Lo había perdonado realmente, incluso cuando la intentó matar? Sasuke Se levanta y miró frente a frente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Ahora si estaba más sonrojada, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Ven conmigo –Le dice con mirada seria, aunque había un minúsculo sonrojo en su rostro, pero no se alcanzaba a ver con la oscuridad de la celda

- ¿Qué? –Pregunta confundida

- No quiero que te maten por mi culpa. Buscaremos a mi otro equipo y buscaremos un lugar donde vivir.

Sakura quedó en shock ante tal propuesta ¿Sasuke…pidiéndole vivir con él?

- ¿Viviremos...junto?

- Exacto. Debemos irnos ya

Saliendo de la celda, tuvieron que ser cuidadosos de no ser atrapados por ningún guardia. La noche era perfecta para ocultarlos. Fueron lo más rápido posible, brincando de casa en casa. Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su casa, entrando por la ventana.

- Mejor empieza a empacar.

- ...Sí –Tenía la mirada baja y su voz se escuchó casi inaudible.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Interroga extrañado al ver a la chica así

- Sasuke...yo te amo...pero...dejar la aldea... –Su voz se quebró y dejó fluir lágrimas contenidas

Sasuke se percata de eso, y se acerca a ella. Ella voltea, quedando frente a frente con él. Posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Es la única forma para evitar que nos maten…también es la única manera de estar juntos

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, conmoviendo a Sakura. Sasuke le retira las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar

- Cierto, lo siento –Se disculpa apenada

- Siempre pides perdón por todo –Por primera vez, Sakura lo ve sonreír, aunque fue un pequeño instante, pero una leve sonrisa sincera.

Cuando Sakura terminó de empacar, salieron rumbo al muro de la aldea para salir. Sakura no podía evitar mirar atrás y llorar, recordando a toda la gente que está dejando atrás, su familia y amigos.

- Sakura –La llama

- ¿Sí? –Trata de limpiarse las lágrimas

- ¿Si te digo esto dejarás de llorar?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunta Interesada

- Te amo –Le contesta sin mirarla, ocultando un gran sonrojo en su rostro

- ¿Enserio? –Pregunta completamente sorprendida por la confesión de Sasuke

- Si –Contesta simplemente aún sin mirarla

Sakura queda sin palabras ¿Era verdad eso? ¿No estaba soñando? Se pellizcó algo fuerte el brazo para cerciorarse. Al ver que no era un sueño, ella sonríe y le toma la mano a Sasuke

- Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado. –Comenta en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la escuchara

Sasuke le sonrió y le sujetó su mano. Ambos desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

Al día siguiente, en Konoha se había hecho un escándalo por el escape de Uchiha Sasuke y la desaparición de Haruno Sakura. Naruto también se entera de eso y va a buscar algo a la celda donde se encontraba Sasuke. No encontró nada al principio, pero antes de retirarse, encontró una carta en el suelo. La recoge y la abre

_Naruto_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque decidí evitar la muerte y buscar un nuevo camino. Sakura fue quien me liberó y decidí que me acompañara ya que quería evitar quela ejecutaran por mi culpa, además, también tengo un sentimiento hacia ella. Nos tuvimos que marchar de la aldea en busca de un nuevo hogar. Te pido de favor como amigo que evites que manden ninjas en nuestra búsqueda, para poder vivir tranquilos. Espero verte algún día como hokage._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_- _Buena suerte Sasuke, cuida a Sakura-chan –Murmura con una sonrisa

En una reunión, Tsunade ordenó que no mandaran tropas en busca de Sasuke y Sakura. Tras largas discusiones y pláticas, la propuesta de Tsunade es aceptada. Cuando terminó la reunión, Naruto se acercó a Tsunade

- Gracias por hacerme ese favor Tsunade-obacha

- Hiciste lo correcto. Conceder el último deseo de Sasuke.

- Lo sé. Espero verlo pronto y a Sakura-chan.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Hyuga-chan? Recuerdo que ella está internada en el hospital tras la guerra

- ¿Hinata-chan? No lo sé, apenas voy a verla –Mira al suelo con la mirada pensativa

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunta al verlo así

- ¿Eh? No, nada –Responde saliendo de sus pensamientos

Después de despedirse de Tsunade, Naruto se dirige directo al hospital a visitar a Hinata. Durante el camino, Naruto se encuentra pensativo.

- "Hinata-chan... –En sus pensamientos aparece la imagen del rostro de la nombrada –Nunca pensé que ella sintiera algo así" –Piensa mientras recordaba la confesión de la chica ante la batalla contra Pain –"He pensado durante este tiempo en eso... y ya tengo la respuesta."

Llegando, Naruto preguntó donde se encontraba Hinata y lo llevan a su habitación. Entrando, Naruto podía contemplarla: dormida, tapada con una sábana blanca.

- No se preocupe, su recuperación fue un éxito, no tardará en despertar. Tiene suerte de tener un novio como tú, cada día viniendo a verla –Le comenta la enfermera

- ¿Novio? –Responde completamente sonrojado y nervioso –Este...yo...

En ese momento, Hinata comienza a despertar lentamente

- … ¿Naruto…kun? –Le llama Hinata

- ¡Hinata! ¡Qué alegría que hayas despertado! –Grita de felicidad al verla despertar

- Yo me retiro, si necesitan algo, me llaman –Se retira la enfermera

- ¿Que ha ocurrido? –Pregunta mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Todo terminó, la batalla llegó a su fin.

Hinata fue dada de alta del hospital rato después al ver que su recuperación estaba completa. Después de cambiarse de ropa, se encuentra con Naruto afuera del hospital, la estaba esperando. Naruto la acompaña de camino hacia su casa.

- Hinata-chan.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Acerca de lo que dijiste en la pelea con Pain...quería decirte que... –Se sentía nervioso

- ¿Que dije? ¿Fue algo malo? Dime por favor, no recuerdo nada pero...

- Ah...no es nada. Olvídalo –No encontraba palabras para seguir, si ella no recordaba lo ocurrido.

- Pero...Naruto-kun, por favor dime. Si es algo importante, quiero saberlo –Sigue insistiendo

- Hinata-chan… -Se arma de valor

- ¿Sí?

- Yo…quería decirte que… -Estaba sonrojado a más no poder, tratando de decir lo que tenía que decir

- ¡Hinata! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! –Desde lo lejos se escucha la voz de Kiba, seguido por Akamaru

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Kiba-kun –voltea y saluda

-"¡Ahhhh, Maldito Kiba! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?" –Grita mentalmente con enojo contenido y varias venas en la cabeza

- Vamos Hinata, Kurenai-sensei y Shino están esperando verte.

- Claro –Le contesta. Luego voltea a donde Naruto – Nos vemos después Naruto-kun.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, cuídate –Reacciona rápidamente

- Sí, nos vemos –Se despide Hinata mientras se iba con Kiba y Akamaru

En su departamento, Naruto, acostado en su cama, veía por su ventana.

- Por culpa de Kiba, no pude decirle a Hinata. Mañana tendré que decirle a solas para evitar interrupciones... –Se queda pensativo un momento –Pero... es verdad, ella lo olvidó… –Baja la mirada – ¿Qué tal si ella ya no siente nada hacia mí? Entonces solo la voy a confundir, incluso asustarla ¿Qué haré?

Así Naruto se quedó dormido, pensando que hacer. Al día siguiente, después de una misión con Kakashi, Naruto fue en busca de Hinata.

-"Hoy es el día, hoy le diré" –Piensa decidido mientras corría por las calles

Pasando por el campo de entrenamiento, vio a Hinata viendo las flores de cerezo de los árboles.

- ¡Hinata-chan! La llama mientras jadeaba por aire por haber corrido.

- Naruto-kun –Voltea y lo mira levemente sonrojada -¿Qué haces aquí?

Te estaba buscando, quiero decirte algo –Contesta mientras caminaba hacia ella

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta mientras Naruto quedaba enfrente de ella

- Yo...quería decirte que... –Los nervios le estaban ganando de nuevo

- Naruto-kun –Lo interrumpe

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Claro –Asiente sonriendo

- Anoche tuve un sueño. Estabas tú y Pain peleando, de repente aparecí para ayudarte y después yo dije... –Se sonroja a un más –...que yo...

- Que tú me amabas –Completa Naruto mirándola fijamente

- ¿Como lo supiste? –Alza la mirada, quedando frente a frente con la de Naruto

- Eso realmente pasó... y ya tengo la respuesta

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál es? –Pregunta interesada

- Yo...también te amo.

Las flores de cerezo empezaron a caer con el viento hacia ellos. Hinata estaba tan contenta que le dio un abrazo a Naruto. Él corresponde al abrazo de igual manera, teniendo un deseo de besar a la chica

- Hinata-chan – La llama

- ¿Si? –Alza la mirada

Se le acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de ella hasta besarla delicadamente. Ella corresponde de igual manera.

- "Al fin, mi sueño se cumplió" –Pensó Hinata con mucha felicidad

Al día siguiente, mandaron a llamar a Naruto a la torre de la hokage. Después de tocar y escuchar un "pasa" de parte de Tsunade, él entra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Interroga sin entender nada

- Por fin se ha elegido al séptimo hokage

- ¿Enserio? ¿Es confiable? –Cuestiona

- Sí, lo es

- Qué bueno y... ¿Quién es?

- Uzumaki Naruto –Sonríe al nombrarlo

- Yo... ¿el séptimo hokage? –Pregunta completamente asombrado

- Sí, ya fue decido. Tú has demostrado merecedor digno de serlo, como tu padre Minato. Felicidades Naruto, lograste tu sueño. Jiraya estaría orgulloso –Comenta feliz

- ¡Sí, gracias Tsunade! ¡Lo he logrado, dattebayo! –Grita de la emoción

Al mediodía, una ceremonia es organizada para el nombramiento de Naruto como el séptimo hokage frente a todo el pueblo. Al ser nombrado oficialmente, todo el pueblo le aplaude y lo felicitan. Naruto pudo cumplir su sueño más grande.

**¿Reviews? Por favor :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin nada que decir, más que lo disfruten n_n**

_**Capítulo 2 "Nueva vida en proceso"**_

Mientras tanto, lejos de la aldea Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura buscaban a Taka. Los caminos eran largos, llevaban días caminando por ahí

- ¿En dónde estarán? –Pregunta Sakura algo cansada –"YA ME CANSÉ" –Reprocha su inner

- No deben estar lejos –La mira -¿Estás cansada?

- Un poco –Reconoce de inmediato – ¿Podemos descansar un poco?

- De acuerdo, sólo 5 minutos

Ella asiente y se sienta en una roca que estaba por ahí. Después de ese tiempo, siguen su camino. Camina hasta llegar unos bosques espesos.

- Deben de estar por aquí –Dijo Sasuke seguro. Ella solamente asiente.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo bosque, los tres integrantes de Taka se encontraban bajo uno de los miles de árboles. Juugo miraba al cielo, mirando los pájaros que volaban por ahí, Suiguetsu estaba en el árbol acostado y Karin sentada a un lado de Juugo.

- Ya han pasado 3 días desde que todo acabó y ni señales de él. Sería mejor buscar a Sasuke –Propone mientras se levanta Karin de donde estaba sentada

- Tal vez tengas razón –Suiguetsu de un salto baja del árbol –O tal vez Sasuke está...

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! –Le grita al saber lo que iba a decir completamente alarmada

- Tranquila, sólo bromeaba –La trata de calmar al haberla alterado de esa manera

Juugo voltea a ver otra parte. En unos momentos, logró distinguir una silueta conocida de inmediato

- Miren allá –Señala con el dedo a lo lejos.

Ambos voltean al mismo tiempo y logran ver mejor la silueta.

- Hablando del rey de roma, mira quien llegó –Comenta Suiguetsu

A lo lejos podía distinguirse dos siluetas: eran Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! ¡Kya! –Gritó de alegría hacia Sasuke, pero se detiene al ver a Sakura.

- ¿Y quién es ella? –Pregunta Juugo interesado en la chica

- Haruno Sakura, una compañera de equipo de la infancia –La presenta Sasuke

- Hola –Saluda ella –"Haber si me acuerdo...Suiguetsu era el de pelo blanco y ojos morados, con esos colmillos...siempre me pareció raro. El es Juugo, el de pelo naranja con una tranquilidad muy... extraña... no recuerdo haberlo visto pelear o me falla la memoria...no sé. Y ella... Karin... vaya todavía recuerdo que estaba pegada a Sasuke ¡Cuatro ojos de pelo de zanahoria!" –Grita su inner enojada señalando con el dedo y varias venas en la cabeza

- Y viene con nosotros porque... – Habla Suiguetsu esperando la respuesta

- Ella me liberó de la celda y no quería que la ejecutaran por mí –Relata brevemente la historia, quitando incluso detalles y razones.

- ¿No hay otra razón? –Interroga Juugo sin creerle que era toda la historia

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiona con temor a la respuesta, casi al borde de sonrojarse

- Quizás...te gusta –Comenta viendo para otra parte Suiguetsu, con sonrisa burlona

- ¿Y bien? –Le sigue el juego a Suiguetsu

- Bueno... ella... –Ahora si estaba sonrojado –...es mi novia –Contesta mirando para otra parte

- Sasuke –Murmura Sakura feliz y sonrojada

- ¡¿QUE? –Cuestiona Karin completamente roja del coraje y sin salir de la impresión

- ¡Tranquila, casi me dejas sordo! –Efectivamente, cierto peliblanco estaba cerca y casi cae al suelo del susto.

- ¡Tu cállate! – Le grita nuevamente a la cara–Sasuke –Voltea a verlo, llamándolo – ¿Es verdad eso? –Tenía esperanza de haber escuchado mal y que esto fuera mentira

- Sí –Le afirma Sasuke sin mirarla, aun ocultando su sonrojo

Karin quedó petrificada y con la boca abierta, parecía una piedra, ya que no se movía para nada. Cuando Suiguetsu le da unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza, ella reacciona rápidamente, con una cara de demonio, y le da un zape, dejándole un enorme chichón

- ¡Eso dolió idiota! –Le reclama enojado, tocándose el chichón.

- ¡¿Que dijiste? –Lo mira con cara demoniaca, realmente espantosa

- ...nada – Se retracta y retrocede con la cara azul del susto por la cara de Karin, tragándose todas las palabras que le hubiera gustado decir.

- Dejando eso a un lado ¿A dónde iremos? –Pregunta Juugo interesado

- Se dé un lugar donde vivir –Indica Sasuke

Emprendieron su marcha. Después de unas horas de caminar llegan a un lugar cerca de una cascada.

-Es por aquí –Dijo Sasuke

- Buena elección, incluso podremos ir a la aldea escondida en la cascada –Comenta Suiguetsu

De ahí caminaron hacia el bosque y encuentran una casa abandonada. La casa tenía dos pisos, perfecta para cinco personas. Dos de sus seis ventanas estaban rotas, la arquitectura era muy parecida a los templos antiguos. Tenía las tejas de color vino y las paredes de un color negro. La parte delantera tenía un pórtico con unas sillas oxidadas y dos escalones. Al entrar a la casa, podían observar una sala con los muebles cubiertos con plásticos, un comedor con la cocina a un lado, dos habitaciones y al fondo un baño. En la planta alta había dos habitaciones y un baño, pero al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, se podía observar otra puerta.

- Bueno, esto no se limpiará solo –Comenta Suiguetsu

- Antes de empezar, quiero dar aviso de algo –Detiene a todos antes de empezar

- ¿Eh? –Preguntan los demás al unísono

- El nombre del grupo cambiará –Anuncia Sasuke

- ¿Y cuál será el nombre? –Interroga Juugo interesado

- ...Akatsuki.

- ¿Akatsuki? Pero ese nombre... –Comenta Sakura impresionada.

- Ya no importa de dónde proviene, ese será el nombre –Contesta decidido

Todos los demás asienten a las palabras de Sasuke. Después empezaron todos a arreglar la casa.

Sakura, por curiosidad, fue a la habitación del final del pasillo. Entrando pudo observar un piano todo empolvado que era iluminado por la luz del sol a través de una ventana sucia. En medio del piano podía verse una rosa marchita. Sakura decidió limpiar la habitación y decorarla. La habitación quedó reluciente y con un color azul rey en las paredes junto con un color lila en la parte inferior. Las cortinas blancas con flores de cerezo y el abanico Uchiha pintado en la pared que estaba a un lado de la ventana

- Ya está –Murmura victoriosa y cansada –"Me pregunto quien irá a usar el piano" –Se pregunta mientras tocaba una tecla.

- ¡¿Sakura, dónde estás? –Se escucha la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos

- ¡Ya voy! –Grita ella mientras dejaba la habitación

Sakura fue al otro extremo del pasillo hacia la otra habitación, justo donde escuchó la voz de Sasuke. Afuera de la habitación lo encuentra.

- Quiero darte una sorpresa. Cierra tus ojos –Le pide mientras extiende su mano

- Ok –Asiente ella y toma la mano de Sasuke – "¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?" –Chilla ansiosa su inner.

Cerrando los ojos, Sasuke la llevó dentro de la habitación.

- Ya puedes mirar

Al abrir los ojos, Sakura contempló la habitación: Una ventana en vista a la cascada, un armario, al lado un tocador. La habitación estaba decorada con un color celeste y unos banderines con el emblema. La cama matrimonial bien tendida con sábanas celestes y las almohadas bajo éstas. En la cama podía verse un bulto entre la sábana.

- ¿Y eso? –Apunta al bulto

- Es para ti –Se sonroja levemente

Sakura se acercó a la cama y destapa en bulto: era una cajita negra. Al abrirla, Sakura estuvo a punto de llorar: era un collar de cadena negra delgada muy elegante y, como dije, el abanico Uchiha

- Sasuke... –Las lágrimas de felicidad se estaba escapando de sus ojos –...es hermoso... –Voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa –Muchas gracias

- Sakura –Le llama mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿Eh? –Alza la mirada

En ese momento, Sasuke agarró a Sakura entre sus brazos y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Sakura se sonroja y Sasuke más. Sakura lo abraza e intenta besarlo. Estaban a unos milímetros de hacerlo, cuando de repente...

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya todo está listo! –Se escucha la voz de Suiguetsu desde la planta baja

- ¡Ok! –Le responde Sasuke de inmediato

- "No puede ser"-Pensaba decepcionada Sakura – "¡Cha! Faltaba poco para el beso –Lloriquea su inner

- Sakura, vamos –La sacan de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? Ah, Si, vamos –Contesta siguiendo a Sasuke

Ya una vez abajo y en la sala, todos se sientan a platicar.

- Ok, supongo que tú dormirás en la misma habitación que Sakura ¿O me equivoco? –Comenta Suiguetsu

- Exacto –Responde con simpleza

- Bueno, Suiguetsu y yo encontramos una habitación grande con dos camas, los dos dormiremos ahí y Karin en la habitación que se encuentra enseguida

- ¿Los tres en la planta baja? –Interroga Sasuke –Juugo, hay una habitación más en la planta alta, enseguida de la nuestra.

- Es mejor dejar esa habitación en blanco –Contesta Suiguetsu

- ¿Por qué? –Lo mira extrañada Sakura

- Tal vez vaya a ver otro individuo en esta casa –Sonríe tranquilamente Juugo

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunta Karin interesada

- Ya verás. Con el tiempo lo sabrás –Contesta Suiguetsu

Esto deja a la pareja con una gran duda ¿Un nuevo habitante? ¿Quién podría ser?

**Próximo capítulo "Con el tiempo, las cosas cambian"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir, por fa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Despues de haber muerto por trabajos finales, resucito para seguir con este fic.**

**Siento la tardanza, pero ahora sí estaba que no podía más x_x, pero ya descansé y me encuentro bien :)**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

_**Capitulo 3 "Con el tiempo, las cosas cambian"**_

Como siempre, el tiempo pasaba como agua entre los dedos, había transcurrido dos meses desde que Naruto asumió el cargo de hokage. Hubo cosas nuevas, y otros cambios además.

Hace un mes, Naruto decidió armarse de valor para proponerle matrimonio a Hinata bajo el mismo cerezo donde se le declaró. Ella aceptó completamente feliz. Cinco días después se celebró su boda, una gran fiesta inolvidable para la pareja de recién casados. Semanas después, una terrible noticia había llegado a oídos de ellos: Hyuga Hiashi había fallecido en una reunión de la familia.

Antes de fallecer dejó un testamento, dejándole la pensión a Hinata y Naruto como su nuevo hogar y a Neji lo dejó encargada a la rama principal de la familia.

*Flashback*

Una reunión de la familia Hyuga fue convocada tres días después de la boda de Hinata.

- Atención todos –Los llama Hiashi –Esta será mi última reunión, ya que mis fuerzas ya no son como antes y admito que estoy viejo

- Eso no es verdad padre, tú estás bien –Reclama Hanabi

- Perdóname por contradecirte Hanabi, pero es la verdad –La mira con una sonrisa –Por eso convoqué esta reunión. Quiero anunciar al próximo que va a cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el jefe de la familia tanto principal como secundaria. –Señala a alguien –Serás tú, Neji

- ¿Yo? –Se queda sin palabras

- Eres la única persona a la que le puedo dejar a cargo la familia. Eres el más apto para el puesto

- ¿Pero...y Hinata?

- Ella ahora lleva el apellido Uzumaki

Neji asintió con la cabeza y aceptó el cargo

- Hinata y Naruto –Los llama Hiashi –En mi testamento, le dejaré la pensión. Hanabi se mudará con unos tíos lejanos para seguir su entrenamiento, volverá cuando su entrenamiento se complete –Hanabi asiente ante eso –Neji también vivirá con ustedes.

Ambos asienten a las palabras de Hiashi.

*Fin del flashback*

Después de su entierro, la pensión oficialmente era su nuevo hogar.

Neji, tiempo después, se casó con Tenten y ahora viven junto a la familia Uzumaki

Shikamaru había logrado convertirse en un general brillante, lleno de estrategias. Siempre miraba las nubes y recordaba a su sensei: Sarutobi Asuma. Él se casó con Temari tiempo después, ella se fue a vivir con él a Konoha después de la boda.

Rock Lee, por otra parte no había cambiado nada, seguía sus entrenamientos con el mayor esfuerzo. Lo único que cambió en él fue que se encontraba casado. Su esposa era muy hermosa: tenía los ojos color gris, unos labios color carmesí claro, su cabello era negro y lacio, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda. Ella siempre vestía con un kimono de flores blancas o rojas. Su nombre: Midoriko

Ino todavía de encargaba de la florería, pero no estaba sola. A su lado se encontraba su esposo, quien siempre la retrataba: Sai.

Una tarde de verano, Temari y Hinata se encontraban en una cafetería, tomando un café.

- Y bien ¿Ya le has dicho a Naruto? –Le da luego un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Alza la mirada Hinata.

- Ya sabes –Sonríe Temari – Que un nuevo ser llegará al mundo –Apunta al vientre de Hinata.

- No, no he tenido oportunidad –Baja la mirada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –Pregunta interesada.

- Un mes –Contesta mientras tocaba su vientre plano.

- Mejor dile esta tarde –Le da un sorbo al café – Él saldrá de viaje y creo que posiblemente regresará cuando el bebé nazca.

Hinata queda pensativa antes las palabras de Temari. Después de quedar muda un rato, vuelve a hablar.

- Tienes razón, le debo decir esta misma tarde.

- Ok, bueno, debo retirarme –Se levanta de su asiento –Debo hablar con Shikamaru de unos asuntos.

- De acuerdo –También Hinata se levanta.

Al despedirse de Temari, Hinata se dirige rumbo al monte en memoria a los hokages. Parado, viendo el horizonte mientras el viento soplaba levemente, se encontraba Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! –Se escucha la voz de Hinata.

- Hinata –Voltea a verla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hoy saldrás de viaje ¿No es verdad?

- Sí, hay problemas en las aldeas vecinas y están convocando una reunión –Explica cortamente.

- Sales de viaje a la tarde ¿Cierto?

- No –Niega con la cabeza –Es en la noche –Hinata sólo asiente.

- Naruto, debo decirte algo.

- Te escucho, soy todo oídos –Sonríe.

- Yo –Se pone nerviosa y algo roja –Te…Te quería decir que…

- ¡Naruto! –Lo llama Shizune, apareciendo justo atrás de él –Oh ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

- No, no es nada –De inmediato contesta Hinata.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –Pregunta Naruto

- Te llaman de la aldea de la hierba.

- Voy enseguida –Shizune desaparece de inmediato. Naruto voltea a ver a Hinata –En la noche antes de irme puedes decírmelo ¿Está bien?

- Sí, está bien –Responde sonriendo. Naruto besa a su esposa como despedida y se va – "Espero...tener el suficiente valor para decirte" –Posa sus manos en su vientre.

En la noche, las luces se encontraban apagadas por toda la pensión. Naruto se encontraba en la puerta con Hinata a su lado.

- Bueno Hinata ¿Qué querías decirme en la tarde?

Hinata tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, casi quería desmayarse, pero tenía que decirle, eso era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento.

- Naruto –Toma un poco de aire –Yo...estoy embarazada –Lo suelta por fin.

Naruto quedó mudo, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego de un momento de silencio total, Naruto sonríe y le da un tierno beso y la mira a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –Pregunta interesado.

- Un mes –Contesta con una sonrisa.

- Faltan ocho meses –Comenta pensativo.

- ¿Volverás a tiempo?

- ¡Por supuesto! No voy a perderme el nacimiento de mi propio hijo... ¿O será niña? –Responde dudando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- Eso todavía no lo sé, pero yo quiero que sea un niño –Contesta feliz.

- Ok, haré todo lo posible por volver a tiempo. Te lo prometo –La abraza.

- Sí, te esperaré, bueno, te esperaremos –Corrige de inmediato.

Naruto besa a Hinata y se despide desapareciendo en la espesa noche

- "Buena suerte Naruto, vuelve pronto. No podríamos imaginar una vida sin ti" –Piensa mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

Esa noche, la luna iluminaba su habitación y Hinata oró por Naruto y su futuro hijo, pidiendo en el bienestar de ambos.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero ansiosa reviews**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui vuelvo con la conti**

**Disfrutenla**

**Recordatorio: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Kishimoto, sólo esta historia y unos personajes son directos de mi imaginación y de mi propiedad.**

_**Capítulo 4 "Confesión, hora de decir mi dulce secreto"**_

Era un día soleado, escasas nubes se veían en el cielo azul sobre la nueva vivienda de Akatsuki.

Sakura se encontraba cerca de la cascada. Sentada en una roca cerca del agua, viendo su reflejo y el reflejo del cielo con una mirada pensativa y una mano tocando su vientre.

- "Esto fue un poco pronto, no pensé que fuera a pasar ahora" –Miraba su reflejo continuamente –"Bueno ahora debo decidirme en cuando voy a decirle a Sasuke... Espero tener la suficiente fuerza para decirle"

En ese momento, Suiguetsu aparece atrás de ella, pero ella no se da cuenta. Cuando voltea, salta del susto y cae al agua.

- ¡Suiguetsu! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –Le grita enojada y mojada, levantándose – ¿Por qué no me avisas que estás ahí? –Suiguetsu ríe un poco.

- Perdón –De disculpa y extiende su mano a Sakura para ayudarla –Por cierto ¿Por qué tan apartada? Entiendo que te quieras alejar de Karin, y quién no quiere, pero ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Juugo y a mí? ¿Acaso te ofendimos o algo así?

- No es eso –Niega con la cabeza –Es sólo que necesitaba pensar un poco a solas.

- Por el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki –Deja a Sakura atónita.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- No juegues, sé lo de tú embarazo –Apunta con el dedo el vientre plano de Sakura –Además, se ve en tu rostro –Sonríe –Bueno, ¿Cuándo le dirás la noticia a Sasuke de que será padre?

- No lo sé –Mira para abajo –Intentaré decirle cuando llegue. Sólo espero estar lista.

- Yo digo que sí –La anima.

- Gracias Suiguetsu –Asiente sonriente.

- Bueno, debo, por desgracia, acompañar al resto por algunas compras para vivir.

- ¿Por que por desgracia? –Pregunta sin entender.

- Porque va Karin.

- Ah... –Una gota aparece en su cabeza.

-Será mejor que te vayas a secar, o sino enfermarás –Le dice mientras se alejaba

Ella asiente y se dirige a la casa. El lugar se encontraba completamente solo (Sasuke había salido desde la mañana a entrenar). Después de cambiarse de ropa, ella se dirige a la habitación que habían dejado en blanco. Entrando, contempla la habitación.

- "Ahora entiendo...lo que quiso decir Juugo aquella vez, el próximo individuo... es mi bebé"

Sasuke llega y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación a descansar, pero antes de entrar pudo distinguir a Sakura en la entrada de la habitación de alado. Al verla con una cara pensativa, se dirige hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pensativa –Se pone atrás de ella.

- ¿Eh? –Voltea a ver a Sasuke –Ah, Sasuke ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- ¿Pasó algo? –Ignora la otra pregunta.

- Sasuke –Empieza a hablar. Sasuke no dice nada, pero asiente, dándole a entender que escuchaba –Tengo algo que decirte algo ¿Podemos ir al cuarto?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Sakura se sienta en la cama y mira a la ventana. Sasuke no decía nada y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Y bien, de qué se trata? –Interroga interesado.

- Sasuke...yo... – Se detiene un momento –"¡Vamos no seas cobarde! Hay que decirle del bebé" –Regaña su inner –Estoy embarazada –Suelta rápidamente.

Un viento corrió por la silenciosa habitación. Sasuke quedó sorprendido y no articulaba palabras. Sakura bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos jade, pensando en que podría estar molesto.

- ¡Yo…Lo siento! Yo...pensé que era mi imaginación, pero...fui al hospital de la aldea y me dijeron que tenía un mes... yo...lo siento –Baja la mirada completamente triste.

- Entonces...un mes –Por fin habla Sasuke. Ella sólo asiente mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

Sasuke se acerca más a Sakura y la abraza tiernamente. Sakura quedó en shock.

- Sasuke... ¿No estás enojado? –Pregunta aún sin salir del shock.

- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? –Pregunta tranquilamente. Sakura no responde nada –Sakura –La llama.

- ¿Eh? –Alza la mirada.

Sasuke se acerca a ella y la besa delicadamente. Cuando se dejan de besar, se miran frente a frente. En el rostro de la chica se distingue un sonrojo grande.

- Así... Que habrá otro habitante en esta casa –Comenta Sasuke sonriendo.

- Sí –Contesta mientras se limpiaba la última lágrima –Nuestro hijo –Sonríe feliz.

- Ahora entiendo que quiso decir Juugo aquella vez –Dice Sasuke pensativo.

Después de un rato, llegan los demás con unas cuantas bolsas de mandado.

- Ok, ya trajimos la cena –Avisa Suiguetsu dejando varias bolsas que tenía.

- ¿Te puede callar? –Le cuestiona Karin de mal humor.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan amargada? –Le interroga enojado.

- Que Sasuke tenga novia –Lágrimas como cascadas caen de sus ojos.

- Bueno, ni modo –Contesta sin darle importancia al asunto –Por mí no hay ningún problema.

- ¡POR MÍ SÍ! –Le grita casi a la oreja.

- ¿¡Ya será costumbre dejarme sordo! –Le grita con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Sólo cállate! –Le vuelve a contestar.

Sasuke y Sakura escuchan los gritos y bajan a ver qué sucede. Llegando, encuentran a Suiguetsu y Karin peleando como perro y gato, mirándose retadoramente, hasta había rayos chocando entre ellos. Eso deja a los demás con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya basta! –Les ordena Sasuke ya sacado de quicio. Ambos detienen las miradas de "te voy a matar" y voltean a ver a Sasuke. Él suspira y luego vuelve a hablar –Bueno...tengo algo que avisar...habrá alguien más en esta casa –La pena se hacía presente y se demostraba con un ligero sonrojo.

- ¿Quien? –Pregunta Karin interesada.

- Se trata de un bebé ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Juugo con una sonrisa al notar el sonrojo de Sasuke.

- Sí, se trata de mi hijo…Sakura está embarazada.

- ¡¿QUE! –Ahora sí, Karin estaba alarmada.

- Bueno, pues así quedó la cosa...Sasuke será padre, Sakura será madre, Juugo y yo seremos tíos y Karin será...TÍA LOCA –Apunta a la nombrada y se ríe de su chiste.

- ¿Como me llamaste? –Pregunta amenazadoramente con una mirada de enojo

Inicia otra discusión entre ellos dos. Juugo trata de separarlos, pero no daba resultado.

En la noche, después de haber cenado, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Sasuke era la excepción, se encontraba en la habitación que ahora le correspondería al bebé, su hijo o hija.

- "No pensé ser padre tan pronto" –Piensa mientras contemplaba la habitación en blanco.

Contempló la habitación varias veces, quedando pensativo un buen rato. Cuando el reloj marcó las 12, Sasuke se fue de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación. Entrando, encuentra a Sakura leyendo un libro con la ayuda de una luz de una lámpara.

- ¿Estás bien? –Al verlo entrar, cierra el libro.

- ¿Sigues despierta? –Le pregunta al verla dejar el libro en la mesa.

- Sí –Contesta asintiendo -¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta extrañada.

- No es nada, duérmete –Se acuesta en la cama y acomoda las sábanas

- Sasuke –Le llama.

- ¿Mm? –Voltea a donde ella está.

- Es algo relacionado con nuestro bebé ¿verdad? –Intuye ella.

- No –Contesta negando con la cabeza –No te preocupes, no es nada.

- ¿En serio? –Le pregunta observándolo.

- Sí –Lentamente se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso –Descansa.

- Descansa Sasuke –Le contesta ella feliz.

Después de un buen rato, cuando no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, Sasuke mira directamente al techo con la mirada en algún punto de éste. Voltea la mirada, viendo a Sakura dormir pacíficamente.

- "Descansa Sakura, créeme que las cosas cambiarán…a partir de hoy" –Piensa mientras la mira. Después de un breve momento, él voltea nuevamente el techo y cierra los ojos lentamente, cayendo en terrenos de Morfeo.

**Proxímo capítulo llegan nuevos personajes: los sucesores**

**Dejen sus reviews para darme ánimos :)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen un poco la demora, es que ando trabajando en varios fics, entre ellos en este, ando tratando de acabar de escribirlo para sólo subirlo y ustedes lo puedan leer sin esperar tanto, pero hay veces que no me llega la inspiración T_T**

**Bueno, sin más que decir**

**Disfrutenlo.**

_**Capítulo 5 "El nacimiento del zorro y la serpiente"**_

Era un día lluvioso y muchos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos por las montañas. Relámpagos iluminaban esa oscura tarde de invierno. Los meses pasaron volando, a ojos de la madre, el día había llegado, el día del nacimiento del nuevo bebé Uzumaki.

En el hospital, todo se encontraba envuelto en un enorme silencio, no se escuchaba más que la lluvia y los truenos. En una habitación del último piso al final del pasillo se encontraba Hinata en compañía de Tsunade y Tenten en espera del bebé. Los dolores eran insoportables para Hinata, ella tenía la esperanza de que Naruto llegara a tiempo, pues llevaba meses sin saber de él.

- ¿No ha llegado? –Pregunta Hinata mientras sufría las contracciones

- No, todavía no –Le informa Tsunade – Pero no te preocupes, Neji fue a buscarlo. Él llegará a tiempo, tú ten fe.

- Sí –Asiente a las palabras de la mujer rubia – "Naruto" –La imagen de su esposo sonriendo aparece en su mente –"¿Dónde estás?"

Neji se encontraba en las afueras de la Aldea de la Hierba, buscando a Naruto, sin importarle la lluvia que estaba azotando sobre él. Después de una intensa búsqueda, logró encontrar a Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! –Le grita desde lo lejos, corriendo hacia él

- ¿Neji? –Voltea a ver al nombrado frente a él, jadeando por aire. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya no hay tiempo. Hinata dará a luz –Le informa exaltado.

Naruto queda paralizado ante esas palabras. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos parten directo a Konoha con toda la velocidad posible y las gotas de la lluvia dándoles en el rostro.

- "Espérame... ¡Hinata!" –La imagen de su mujer se hace presente en su mente, dándole más fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, la hora casi llegaba. Los dolores se volvían más fuertes cada minuto. Tsunade le indica que el bebé estaba en posición, ya el tiempo se había acabado, el bebé tenía que nacer sin su padre presente.

- Ya es hora de que el bebé nazca –Se alista Tsunade –Lo siento Hinata pero me temo que Naruto no llegará.

- "Naruto" –Una lágrima de tristeza sale de su ojo.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y con eso, unos pasos veloces se escuchan a lo lejos en el pasillo, haciéndose más y más fuertes. Naruto entra en la habitación, empapado y cansado por la tormenta y el largo camino que debió recorrer.

- ¡Hinata! –Grita su nombre y se dirige a donde estaba su esposa.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Llegaste! –Grita alegremente al ver a Naturo justo a tiempo.

- Perdóname, se me hizo tarde –Se disculpa, mientras sujetaba su mano.

- Bien, llegaste a tiempo. El bebé va a nacer ahora –Le informa Tsunade.

Naruto se queda a lado de Hinata, ella apretaba fuertemente la mano de Naruto. Mientras hacía el parto, Tsunade sintió un chakra conocido.

- "¿Pero qué…? Este chakra...no, no puede ser" –Niega con la cabeza y sigue su labor.

La tormenta se volvía más débil hasta detenerse y lentamente se despejaba el cielo, y hasta se podían ver los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde. Ahora lo que se escuchaba en el hospital era un llanto de bebé. Ese pequeño llanto era música para sus padres. Tsunade tuvo el honor de entregar al bebé a Hinata. El bebé detuvo su llanto al quedar en brazos de su madre. Su tono de piel era un tono claro, el cabello rubio y sus ojos, al abrirlos, eran idénticos a los de Naruto, pero el color perla.

- Por fin llegó a nosotros –Su felicidad era tan grande que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

- Nuestro hijo –Terminó de decir Naruto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre tendrá el bebé? –Les pregunta Tsuande interesada.

Ambos quedan pensativos unos momentos, mientras veían a su bebé.

- Hay uno que quisiera ponerle –Habla Naruto.

- ¿Y cuál es? –Le pregunta Tsunade.

- Minato –Contesta sonriente –Uzumaki Minato.

- Un nombre perfecto para el niño –Sonríe Tsunade mirando a bebé –Bueno, nos retiramos y los dejaremos solos. Vamos Tenten –Le llama.

- Sí –Contesta Tenten asintiendo.

Al salir de la habitación, llega Shizune con el pequeño cerdito Tonton, cargándolo en brazos.

- ¿Como está? –Pregunta interesada.

- Bien, el nuevo bebé ha llegado a Konoha con el nombre de Uzumaki Minato.

- ¡Que alegría! –Grita fuertemente de felicidad.

- Bueno, me tengo que retirar, hasta luego –Se despide para luego irse.

Mientras Tenten se alejaba, Tsunade miraba por la ventana con una mirada entre seria y pensativa.

- Lady Tsunade –Le llama Shizune extrañada – ¿Ocurre algo?

- Parece que Kyuubi dio su poder a un sucesor –Dice sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

- ¿De qué está hablando? –Pregunta sin entender.

- Cuando nació Minato, sentí ese chakra. Creí que era mi imaginación, pero lo sentí más fuerte cuando cargaba a Minato –Shizune no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Pero ¿Cómo salió del cuerpo de Naruto? –Pregunta sin salir de la impresión.

- No lo sé –Contesta simplemente.

- ¿Cree que sea un problema?

- Eso ya no depende de Kyuubi, sino de Minato –Dice con la mirada pensativa –Quien sabe que pasó. No sé, cómo Kyuubi pudo pasar del cuerpo de Naruto al cuerpo del pequeño Minato.

Mientras tanto, al caer la noche, Sakura se encontraba en compañía de Juugo y Karin en la sala. Sasuke y Suiguetsu se habían ido a entrenar a otro sitio. Era un gran silencio la verdad, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

- ¿Donde estarán esos dos? –Rompe el silencio Juugo.

- Ya es muy tarde –Karin mira un reloj en la pared, marcando las 8:30 –Según Suiguetsu irían a un lugar cercano, pero apuesto que se fueron a unos kilómetros de aquí.

- Lo mejor será ir a bus... –No termina de hablar al sentir un gran dolor en su vientre.

- Sakura ¿Se encuentra bien? –Le pregunta Juugo algo preocupado.

- Ya es hora –Es lo único que logra decir.

- ¡¿Ya? –Cuestiona Karin exaltada –Esto no es bueno, Juugo lleva a Sakura al hospital, iré a buscar a Sasuke.

- No hay tiempo –La detiene –Necesito tu ayuda para llevarla. Les dejaré una nota para que cuando lleguen sepan dónde estamos.

- ...Bien –No le quedaba otra cosa más que aceptar.

Ambos parten rumbo al hospital de la aldea. Los dolores se hacían cada vez más fuertes a cada minuto que pasaba, el bebé llegaría sin su padre presente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Suiguetsu llegan a casa. Al principio se les hizo extraño que todo se encontraba apagado.

- "¿En dónde están los demás?" –Se pregunta extrañado Sasuke.

Suiguetsu se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua y nota una pequeña hoja de papel con algo escrito en la mesa. Después de dejar el vaso en la mesa la lee.

- Oye Sasuke, el tiempo se acabó –Le avisa desde la cocina, dirigiéndose a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Alza una ceja.

Suiguetsu se dirige hacia Sasuke y le entrega el mensaje.

- Léelo y verás a que me refiero –Le indica.

_"Nos fuimos al hospital de la aldea vecina, Sakura va a dar a luz al bebé"_

-"No puede ser" –Ahora si estaba mudo.

- Será mejor darnos prisa –Recomienda Suiguetsu. Sasuke sólo asiente.

Ambos salen lo más pronto posible al hospital. Llegando, encuentran a Juugo y Karin en la sala de espera.

- Sasuke –Se levanta Karin de su silla.

- Llegas tarde –Lo regaña Juugo con mirada seria.

- Lo sé –Responde con la mirada baja.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar –Suspira Suiguetsu.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, para Sasuke una eternidad. Una enorme intranquilidad se apoderaba de él por pensar en Sakura, sola, dando a luz al bebé, a su hijo.

Una enfermera llega a la sala de espera.

- ¿Se encuentra el esposo presente de la joven Uchiha Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo –Responde Sasuke de inmediato.

- Ya puede pasar a la habitación.

La enfermera guía a Sasuke a la habitación de Sakura. Al entrar, ve a Sakura acostada en la cama con un bulto en sus brazos encobijado en una cobija celeste. La dulce mirada de Sakura calmó a Sasuke. En la cobija podía verse al bebé dormido. Tenía una piel clara, casi como la de Sasuke, el cabello negro con rayos azules y, al abrirlos, los ojos jade.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta Sasuke acercándose a ella.

- Muy bien, gracias –Le contesta con una bella y cálida sonrisa.

- Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

- Está bien Sasuke, nuestro bebé llegó muy bien. Bueno ¿Qué nombre crees perfecto para el niño? –Sasuke queda pensativo un rato con la mirada algo perdida en algún punto del suelo.

- Sakura –Alza la mirada.

- ¿Si? –Lo voltea a ver.

- Quiero que lleve...el nombre… -Mira al bebé –Itachi.

- ¿Itachi? –Pregunta sorprendida.

- Sí, si no te molesta.

- No, no me molesta.

Una simple sonrisa sale del rostro de ambos, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Al darse de alta Sakura, se dirigieron a casa. Suiguetsu, Juugo y Sasuke se pusieron a arreglar la habitación de Itachi, mientras Karin y Sakura se encontraban en la sala con el bebé durmiendo.

- Sabes que ese nombre era del hermano de Sasuke ¿No es así? –Habla con sonrisa maléfica. Sakura responde asintiendo, como que no le estaba prestando atención.

- Entonces ¿Por qué le pusiste Itachi? ¿Lo quieres hacer sufrir?

- No, yo no le puse el nombre. Quería ponerle Sanosuke, pero Sasuke me pidió que le pusiera Itachi –Responde de nuevo como si nada.

- ¿Sasuke pidió eso? –Eso no se lo esperaba. Nomás ve que Sakura asiente de nuevo.

- Sakura, la habitación está lista –Llega Suiguetsu.

- Gracias, voy para allá.

Al subir directo a la habitación se lleva una sorpresa al verla decorada: Las paredes de un azul marino, la ventana con una cortina blanca, el emblema en la pared de la derecha y, en una esquina cerca de la ventana y del dibujo, la cuna de madera pintada de blanco con una sábana y una cobija roja con el adorno de varias comillas.

-¿De dónde sacaron la cobija? –Pregunta extrañada

- La mandé a hacer. Para que el bebé vea cómo serán sus ojos después –Después Suiguetsu ríe un poco. Todos presentes lo miran con gotita en la cabeza.

Sakura acuesta al bebé en la cuna y lo tapa con la cobija.

- Casi lo olvido, cuando Suiguetsu y yo fuimos a ver lo de la cobija, conseguí esto para Itachi –Juugo le entrega un oso de peluche café oscuro a Itachi.

- ¿Un oso de peluche? –Ahora el que preguntaba era Sasuke.

- Pensé que estaría bien que el bebé tuviera su primer juguete –Sonríe Juugo.

- Gracias Juugo –Agradece Sakura al ver como su bebé abrazaba al oso.

A las doce todos se encontraban dormidos, excepto una.

- ¿Sasuke? –Lo llama Sakura.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cuál es?

- ¿Por qué...le pusiste Itachi? –Ella voltea a un lado, quedando frente a frente con él.

- Quería...que nuestro hijo llevara el nombre de mi hermano, en su honor.

- Entiendo. Perdón por despertarte.

- Hmp, no hay problema –Le da un beso en la frente -Descansa.

- Descansa Sasuke –Enseguida queda profundamente dormida

Sasuke la contempla durmiendo un momento, para luego voltear hacia la ventana

- "Las cosas van cambiando poco a poco. El chakra de Itachi era el de Orochimaru, parece que esa víbora regresó...sólo espero...que la serpiente...esté a favor de Itachi".

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, el proximo capítulo, las cosas cambiarán.**

**Dejen Reviews para animarme o criticarme o cualquier otra cosa (No admito ofensas)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sin más que decir, disfrutenla.**

_**Capitulo 6 "La amenaza aparece. Un asesino llega ¡Alerta roja!"**_

Había pasado 2 meses desde que Minato e Itachi llegaron al mundo. Pero al parecer no eran los únicos nuevos en llegar.

Una mañana, habían convocado a todos los jefes de las aldeas por el caso de un "Asesino" que presentaba una amenaza para las aldeas de esa zona.

Los que se encontraban en la reunión eran, principalmente, viejos. Los apellidos de los señores eran Kitamura, Morinosuka, Sakamoto y Yoshida. También se encontraban Gaara, Tsunade y Naruto.

- Según los reportes de la aldea escondida entre la hierba, el llamada asesino, fue visto por última vez en el clan Nekosawa, dicho clan fue asesinado y, al parecer, personas que, tal vez, hubieran sido testigos de los hechos –Informa Tsunade

- ¿Habrá alguna relación entre ese hombre y el clan asesinado? –Cuestiona Gaara

- Al parecer no, pero las tropas ambu de la aldea siguen investigando –Habla uno de los señores, Kitamura

- Tenemos que dar a conocer esto, no sabemos sus intenciones ni sus ideales, lo mejor será alertar a todas las aldeas de la zona –Habla Morinosuka

- Señor Morinosuka, evitemos dar a conocer esto, digámosles que la masacre fue un conflicto del clan –Responde Naruto

- ¿Por qué haríamos eso? –Interroga Gaara interesado

- Escuchen, no estamos seguros que ese asesino tuviera algún rencor hacia el clan, si damos a conocer la posibilidad de un asesino suelto, causaría pánico.

- El joven Naruto tiene razón, no habíamos visto esa posibilidad. –Contesta Sakamoto

- Bien, esta información quedará aquí. Le diré a mi gente que fue un conflicto del clan que terminó en desgracia –Habla Yoshida

- Bien, ya podemos retirarnos –Concluye Tsunade

Todos se retiran de la sala, excepto Gaara y Naruto.

- Naruto –Lo llama Gaara

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer lo correcto?

- Eso espero. Quiero evitar que vaya a ver pánico por algo que no ha sido garantizado.

- Además, ¿Quieres evitar que Hinata se preocupe, verdad?

- Sí –Asiente resignado al ser descubierto

- Entiendo –Asiente –Bueno, debo retirarme.

- Nos vemos

Naruto se dirigió a casa. Durante el camino, no dejaba de pensar en ese asunto, rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero todo era inútil. Los pensamientos se nublaban con la masacre del clan Nekosawa, pensando en todas las personas muertas, en el suelo, cubiertos con la sangre de pies a cabeza y al lado de los cadáveres, la sombra de un hombre sosteniendo una espada goteando sangre. Naruto no prestaba atención a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta choca con un árbol. La cara de Naruto se tornó roja por unas pocas personas que lo vieron estrellarse en el árbol y poner una cara rara (Los ojos cerrados, la boca semiabierta y a punto de decir "Auch" y un golpe en la frente). No lo pensó dos veces para acelerar su paso y evitar más vergüenza de la que sentía (Bueno, es que sí. El hokage, el líder de la aldea, ¿chocando contra un árbol? Pues vaya líder -_- "Que atento")

Cuando se encontraba afuera de la casa a punto de entrar, se detiene dejando su mano extendida hacia la puerta con una mirada pensativa y con la cabeza abajo.

- "¿Debería de decirle a Hinata?" –Un suspiro sale de su boca –"Pero…nuestro hijo apenas llegó al mundo, no quiero que se preocupe. Será mejor no decir nada"

Naruto entra y es recibido por Hinata con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo abraza y lo besa con una gran muestra de cariño y felicidad.

- Bienvenido a casa

- A fin en casa

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Todo en orden –Miente de inmediato – ¿No hay nadie más?

- Sólo Minato y yo. Tenten fue al hospital, va a dar a luz a su bebé.

- Que bueno, ¿Y Minato?

- Arriba en su habitación. Estará feliz de ver a su padre.

Ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación del bebé. La habitación estaba pintada de un color naranja rojizo con una ventana con vista hacia el patio de atrás con una cortina azul. A la derecha de la habitación se encontraba la cuna de madera café oscura con una sábana blanca. El bebé se encontraba acostado boca arriba con un mameluco de color verde claro con una espiral de color roja en la espalda, jugando con un peluche de un zorro color café claro que le había regalado Kakashi hace unos días.

Entrando, se dirigieron a la cuna. Observan al niño agitando al peluche con fuerza y riendo. Hinata lo alza y lo carga en sus brazos. El bebé no soltaba el peluche y lo agarraba con su mano de la cola peluda.

- Minato, tu padre llegó.

Hinata le da el bebé a Naruto y él lo sostiene en sus brazos con cuidado. El bebé empieza a agitar el peluche y lo lanza al aire, cayendo en la cabeza de Naruto. Hinata y Minato reían al ver al zorro en la cabeza de Naruto.

- Que chistoso –ríe sarcásticamente mientras con una mano se quita el peluche de la cabeza –Bueno -Voltea hacia Hinata – ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy?

- Sí. Vamos al parque del monumento.

- Claro.

Hinata cargó una pañalera con las cosas básicas para el bebé: biberón, pañales, su cobija, etc. Después bajaron hacia la puerta y siguieron su camino hacia el parque del monumento en memoria de los héroes.

El clima era agradable: soleado con unas cuantas nubes donde, de vez en cuando, tapaban el sol y un viento fresco. Naruto veía las nubes y pensaba en el asesino. Su mirada se encontraba perdida.

- ¿Naruto? Naruto

- ¿Eh? –Reacciona y luego voltea a ver a su esposa – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pensativo.

- Estoy bien, no es nada –Le sonríe para tranquilizarla

- …Ok –Asiente algo insegura

Llegando al parque, Naruto mira al monumento y recuerda pedazos de su pasado. Después ambos se van a la sombra de un árbol y extienden una cobija en el pasto. Se acomodan y ponen a Minato en medio con su cobija y su peluche.

- Mira a quienes encontramos- Suena una voz conocida. Ambos voltean al mismo tiempo.

- Shikamaru –Lo nombra Naruto

Shikamaru se encontraba en compañía de su esposa Temari y su hija de apenas un mes de edad, usando un pequeño yukata de color celeste.

- Hola, que hermosa bebé –Comenta Hinata

La bebé poseía los mismos ojos que Temari. Su cabello era de un color café oscuro y su piel era de un tono beige claro. Constantemente, la bebé bostezaba hasta al fin quedarse dormida en los brazos de Temari.

- Se parece a su padre –Ríe Temari

- Un poco –Contesta Shikamaru

- ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

- Nara Suiguintou –Contesta Shikamaru para luego desviar la mirada hacia Minato –Y debo adivinar, él es Minato –Ve como Naruto asiente

Los cuatro se sientan a platicar, mientras Minato jugaba con su peluche a aventarlo, a veces le caía en la cara, y Suiguintou dormía con una cobija lila que le traía su madre. La tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando aparece un cazador especial ambu.

- Lord hokage, lamento la interrupción –Hace una reverencia como señal de disculpa –Pero recibimos un reporte de una aldea vecina. Lord Morisuka, fue asesinado junto con su familia y su casa fue incendiada. El principal sospechoso es el asesino.

Todos quedan petrificados ante el mensaje. Naruto se levanta con una mirada seria.

- ¿Algún testigo del suceso? –El ambu niega con la cabeza –Envía este reporte a las aldeas vecinas de esa zona, de una amenaza rango A por la aldea del sonido, que levanten la guardia

- Sí, pero lord hokage, ¿No cree que ese hombre es un rango más peligroso que A?

- No tenemos confirmado que fue él, es mejor evitar un pánico innecesario en las aldeas.

- Sí, lord hokage.

El ambu desaparece de inmediato. Hinata se levanta y va hacia Naruto

- Naruto… ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- Hablamos en casa –Responde cortante

- Bueno –Se levanta Shikamaru junto con Temari –Nos retiramos.

- Bueno, hasta luego –Se despide Naruto

Shikamaru carga a su hija, la tapa con la cobija, seguido por Temari y se retiran del lugar. Durante el camino

- Shikamaru –Lo llama Temari

. ¿Mm?

- ¿Tu qué crees que busque ese asesino?

- No lo sé, pero considerando la gente que ha matado, nada bueno.

- ...espero...que no llegue a Konoha –Lo dice con cierto miedo en su voz, mientras miraba a su aún dormida hija.

Mientras tanto, el atardecer se terminaba y empezaba a oscurecer. Naruto y Hinata retornaban a casa sin decir una palabra. Hinata tenía a Minato, él se encontraba tomándose su biberón.

- Hinata –Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo

- ¿Si?

- Lo siento

- ¿Por qué? –Naruto no responde – ¿Naruto?

- Luego te digo –De nuevo con tono cortante

Llegando a casa, Neji se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sillón.

-Bienvenidos –Los recibe mientras se paraba del sillón

- Hola ¿Y Tenten? –Pregunta Naruto

- En la habitación de nuestro bebé, ya nació

- ¿Fue niño? Qué alegría. Felicidades –Felicita Hinata sonriendo

- Muchas gracias

- ¿Podemos verlo? –Pregunta Naruto

- Claro –Asiente Neji

Neji los guía a la habitación del bebé. Entrando, contemplaron la habitación: Tenía un color blanco y negro con el emblema del clan Hyuga en la pared derecha y en la izquierda el Ying-Yang. La cuna gris clara con una sábana celeste claro y una cobija café. En una mecedora de madera se encontraba Tenten dándole de comer al bebé

- Hola a todos –Saluda Tenten contenta.

- Hola, muchas felicidades por tu bebé –La felicita Hinata

- Gracias, parece que Minato ya tiene primo.

El bebé era idéntico a Neji, sólo su cabello tenía un tono más claro, como el de Tenten.

- Me extrañó que Minato no sacara los ojos como Hinata, al parecer no será poseedor del byakugan –Dice Tenten mirando a Minato.

- Tal vez sea como su padre –Responde Hinata mirando sonriente a Naruto

- Tal vez –Le devuelve la sonrisa - ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

- Hyuga Hideki –Responde Neji

Naruto observa un reloj de la pared que marcaba las 9:45 p.m

- Vaya, sí que es tarde. Bueno nos retiramos, que pasen buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –Se despiden Neji y Tenten a la vez

Ambos se retiran y se dirigen a la habitación de Minato. Minato se encontraba dormido. Hinata lo acuesta en la cuna, lo tapa con la cobija y le da su peluche.

- Buenas noches Minato.

- Descansa, hijo.

Se retiran en completo silencio para evitar despertarlo, cierran la puerta y se van a su habitación. Ambos se cambian de ropa al mismo tiempo y se acuestan en la cama

- Naruto –Lo llama Hinata, él sólo voltea a su dirección – ¿Quién es ese asesino? Por favor dime

- Eso también quiero saber. Mira, hoy llegó un reporte de una aldea cercana que un asesino masacró al clan Nekosawa. Quería evitar que te preocuparas, por que...nuestro hijo apenas tiene 2 meses.

- Naruto- Ella lo abraza desde atrás –Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, pero no quiero que me guardes secretos.

- Lo sé, lo lamento

- No hay nada que perdonar –Le contesta con voz dulce

Naruto voltea quedando frente a frente con su esposa para besarla, dejándola ruborizada

- Lo mejor será descansar

- Si –Asiente –Que descanses

Las luces se apagan y el silencio invade la habitación. Naruto no podía dormir, pensando. Miró el techo unos momentos.

- "Espero que ese asesino no venga a Konoha o ataque otras aldeas…mantén la guardia…Sasuke"

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Próximo capítulo "Pánico en la cascada"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar :)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos a todos, siento mucho la tardanza, no estuve mucho de ánimos para continuar :(, pero ya estoy bien :)**

**Bueno, pues nuevamente agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review tanto desde la primera vez que lo publiqué y desde que lo reedité**

**Agradezco a Heero Kusanagi, salu2ato2soyL, Hikeri-Hime16, Hikari Witch, Niknok19, luishana, kurichi uchiha, The-Gray-Eyed Girl, dark dragon Hades, Tiyo, luna hyuga, Davaru y kurosagi. En verdad gracias por animarme a continuar :)**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, Disfruten la conti.**

_**Capítulo 7 "Pánico en la cascada"**_

La aldea de la cascada no presentaba algún cambio. Todo se encontraba en orden. Era una mañana cualquiera, Karin y Sakura salieron al mercado por las compras de los víveres básicos, dejando a los demás con el bebé. Muchas personas se encontraban en los puestos, vendiendo tanto frutas y verduras como pescados de todos los tipos.

- Hoy estaría bien preparar sopa de verduras, hay que conseguir las verduras necesarias.

- Bien. Tal vez tengan en ese puesto –Karin apunta con el dedo

- Vamos a ver –Karin sólo asiente

Mientras ambas se dirigían al puesto, un hombre llegó corriendo con unas heridas en su brazo derecho y una en su cabeza, con una cara espantada y su ropa con manchas de sangre y unos rasguños. Ellas lo miraron por un momento pero luego lo ignoraron y Sakura seleccionó la verdura. El hombre se detuvo en medio del mercado y empezó a gritar un aviso que pone a la aldea en un leve pánico.

- ¡Vengo de la aldea de la hierba! Vengo a dar un aviso muy importante¡HAY UN ASESINO SUELTO! Ha asesinado al clan Nekosawa y mató al jefe de nuestra aldea ¡NOS MATARÁN A TODOS!

Muchas personas empezaron a entrar en pánico y otras simplemente lo ignoraron, creyendo que el hombre estaba loco

- ¿Un asesino? ¿Será cierto? –Preguntó Karin mientras veía como el hombre corría por doquier

- No lo sé, pero debemos decirles a los demás ¿Qué tal si es cierto?

- Buen punto. Aparte, si escuche sobre el asesinato de ese clan y de ese hombre. Debe ser cierto.

Ambas salieron de la aldea hacia su hogar. Karin presintió un chakra desconocido y se detiene por un momento.

- ¿Que es este chakra? Es un especie de chakra…oscuro –Murmuró Karin volteando hacia atrás

- ¿Pasa algo?

- "El chakra desapareció. Debió ser mi imaginación" –Voltea a ver a Sakura –No es nada. Vámonos.

Llegando a casa, encontraron a Suiguetsu sentado en un sillón

- Ya regresamos –Avisó Karin

- Bienvenida Sakura, bienvenida bruja.

- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?! –De nuevo ella y su cara demoniaca

- ¿No es lo que eres? –Preguntó para seguir fastidiando

Karin le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón grande. Sakura dejó las bolsas en la cocina y miró a lo lejos como discuten ambos.

- "Parece que es cotidiano estas discusiones" –Una gota aparece en su cabeza al ver a los dos –Suiguetsu –Lo llamó

- ¿Qué? –Respondió aún enojado

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

- Creo que en la habitación del enano.

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación del bebé. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta con cuidado por si Itachi estuviera dormido. Entrando, encuentró a Sasuke a un lado de la cuna. Itachi si se encontraba dormido, abrazando el oso de peluche y tapado con la cobija.

- Sasuke –Jadeó por aire

- ¿Pasó algo? Te noto un poco agitada.

Itachi despiertó y empiezó a llorar. Sakura se dirigió a él y lo cargó, tratando de calmarlo.

- Ya, ya Itachi. No pasa nada, aquí estoy. Itachi deja de llorar y da una sonrisa, por mí.

Itachi se tranquilizó. Sakura le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

- Bueno ¿qué ocurre? –Sasuke va al grano

- En el mercado, un hombre herido llegó y mencionó a un asesino que mató a un clan en la aldea de la hierba y a un hokage. Parece que se dirige a esta dirección.

- Un asesino –Repitió Sasuke sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro. Sakura asintió a sus palabras –No te preocupes, si ese asesino pone un pie en este lugar, yo me encargaré de eliminarlo –Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás –No dejaré que le hagan daño a la persona que más amo ni a mi hijo.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Sólo en pocas ocasiones, Sasuke le decía que la amaba o la abrazaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada al carácter frío de Sasuke y a su silencio. Pero al escuchar eso, Sakura quedó completamente sorprendida.

Ella sonrió y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con él y le dió un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias Sasuke, también nosotros te amamos

Al atardecer, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, con Itachi en brazos con su biberón. Sakura volteaba mucho a ver la cascada. Los últimos rayos del sol le daban un brillo hermoso al agua y a la cascada. La caída del agua le daba un sonido relajante al ambiente silencioso de la habitación. Cuando Itachi terminó de comer, Sakura lo cargó y le dió unas leves palmaditas en la espalda para sacar el aire que tenía adentro. Después de sacarlo, Sakura lo acostó en la cama y le dió un sonajero que le había comprado anteriormente. Itachi lo agarró y lo empezó a agitar con fuerza, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Su chakra se está volviendo más fuerte y puedo sentir la presencia de Orochimaru" –Lo observa detenidamente –"Pero sigo sin lograr entender cómo es que puedo sentir la presencia de Orochimaru, no creo que sea solo por su chakra. Hay algo más, pero todavía no lo sé ¿Será que Orochimaru está dentro de Itachi? No, no puede ser posible. Si estuviera dentro de él, estaría tomando control de él, pero no es así ¿Entonces qué será?"

Sasuke entró en la habitación y miró por unos momentos a Itachi con su típica cara seria.

- Parece que se divierte –Comentó sin expresión

- Sí

- Sakura –Ella voltea –Al parecer ya te diste cuenta de su chakra –Miró al niño. Ella asintió a manera de respuesta.

- ¿Crees que sea un problema? ¿Crees que Orochimaru…le haga daño? Cada día siento su presencia, pero no solo es su chakra, es como si él estuviera aquí.

- No te preocupes. Recuerda que desde que nació, esa presencia ha estado presente. Pero no le ha afectado en nada, y no hay ninguna señal de que Orochimaru esté dentro de él. Y en cuanto al chakra, eso depende más de Itachi. Lo máximo que podemos hacer es entrenarlo para que aprenda a controlar ese poder y usarlo en un buen beneficio.

- Sí, es cierto –Asintió pensativa

Sasuke miró por la ventana y notó la luna llena encima de la cascada. La luna se reflejaba en el lago, al igual que el cielo lleno de estrellas. Era un brillo sin duda hermoso.

- "Que rápido anocheció" –Pensó Sasuke –Bueno, ya es tarde. Mejor llevo a Itachi a su habitación

- Yo lo llevo, tú mientras descansa

- Está bien -Respondió

Sakura cargó a Itachi y lo llevó a su habitación. Con una mano abrió la puerta, mientras que con otra cargaba al bebé. Lo llevó a su cuna, agarró la cobija y lo tapó. En sus brazos, lo arrulló cantando.

Durante el canto, Itachi se quedó profundamente dormido y Sakura lo dejó en su cuna. Lo tapó con la cobija y le dió su peluche.

- "El tiempo pasa muy rápido" –Mira a Itachi –Itachi…tu poder puede ser aun más grande que el de tu padre, espero que uses tu poder para el bien de los demás –Le habló en voz baja.

Sakura miró un momento la ventana y observó una silueta de un hombre. Ella parpadeó y después desapareció.

- "¿Que fue eso? Sería…no, no puede ser" –Negó con la cabeza

Ella regresó a su habitación y durmió profundamente.

En la cascada, donde empieza la caída del agua se vió a un hombre de cabello largo y negro, recogidos con una coleta semi deshecha. Ojos color rojo oscuro y en sus manos, dos espadas goteando sangre.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que aquí se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke –Habla con voz ronca y siniestra –Bueno eso será después, primero debo seguir matando para volverme más fuerte. Todavía debo buscar los chakras que necesito para poder lograr mi objetivo. Escuché que Orochimaru murió y Kyubi ya no está en el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Debo encontrar esos chakras a como dé lugar.

**¿Será ese hombre el asesino? ¿Para qué busca esos chakras? ¿Para qué quiere hacerse más fuerte?**

**En el próximo capítulo se verán algunas respuestas**

**Próximo capítulo: "Ataque. Conociendo a asesino Jigoku"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**Vuelvo desde la muerte, llamada prepa, para traerles la conti de esta historia. Siento mucho la tardanza, este semestre no fue bueno, tuve un monton de problemas y las calificaciones no fueron las esperadas :(**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews dejados, y agradezco mucho su paciencia.**

**Sin más rodeos, les dejo leer, disfruten.**

_**Capitulo 8 "Ataque. Conociendo al asesino Jigoku"**_

Había pasado unos días desde el aviso del tal asesino. La aldea escondida en la cascada vivía un estado de pánico por los posibles ataques del asesino, mientras que otros seguían sus rutinas normales sin preocupaciones.

Akatsuki vivía con un ligero presentimiento de un posible ataque, pero no le tomaban mucha importancia, pero tampoco lo ignoraban del todo. Sasuke, por otra parte, no se encontraba del todo tranquilo, el presentimiento del ataque se volvía más fuerte conforme pasaban los días, temía que ese asesino fuera a llegar a la aldea y atacara a Akatsuki y a su familia, pero siempre ignoraba ese temor.

Una mañana nublada, con un ligero viento, Sasuke acompañó a Sakura y a Itachi al mercado a comprar cosas para el bebé, como alimentos, ropa y uno que otro juguete.

- Bueno, sólo falta la leche para Itachi –Comentó Sakura mientras veía una lista . Sasuke sólo responde con un "Hmp"

Después de salir de la tienda con la leche, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la zona sur de la aldea. La explosión hizo que muchas personas entraran en pánico y salieran corriendo hacia sus hogares y otros simplemente corrieran.

- ¿¡Que fue eso!? –Preguntó alarmada Sakura mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Itachi

- Iré a ver, vete a casa.

- No. Iré contigo.

Sasuke quedó un rato pensativo, pero de inmediato respondió

- Está bien. Mantente cerca y sujeta bien a Itachi –Sakura asintió

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de la explosión, evitando a la multitud de gente que iba en dirección contraria. Al llegar, había una casa envuelta en llamas. Las personas que se encontraban cerca del edificio corrían para ponerse a salvo. Tropas ambu buscaban sobrevivientes, pero desgraciadamente sólo lograron encontrar gente calcinada, entre ellos jóvenes y niños. Sasuke, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir un símbolo en la pared de la casa en llamas: era una espiral con tres líneas que pasaban por en medio de ésta

- "Ese símbolo…es del clan Harinozuka. Según, era un clan especial, debido a que sus miembros poseían un chakra sanador muy poderoso ¿Esto será obra del asesino?"

- Sasuke –Escucha la voz de Sakura – ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Crees que sea obra de ese asesino?

- No sabría decirte. Mejor vámonos a casa.

- Sí, está bien

A lo lejos, entre una multitud de personas, se vio al mismo hombre de aquella noche en la cascada con una capa negra con capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Miraba fijamente a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero luego su vista cambió hacia Itachi y sintió un chakra conocido.

- "Este chakra…es de lord Orochimaru" –Se sorprende –Ya veo, con que Uchiha Sasuke, ex alumno de Orochimaru, ahora tiene a un pequeño con el poder de su viejo sensei, que desperdicio. Bueno este poder pronto me pertenecerá

El hombre desapareció entre la multitud de gente.

El camino estuvo muy callado para los Uchiha, ninguno mencionó algún comentario. El bebé quedó dormido después de un rato. Al llegar a casa, fueron recibidos por Karin y Juugo, pero luego se retiraron de la sala, dejándolos solos. Sakura se sentó en el sillón con su bebé profundamente dormido. Sasuke dejó las bolsas en la mesa y luego se sentó a un lado de Sakura

- ¿Pasó algo? –Apareció Suiguetsu en ese momento –Se siente el ambiente muerto

- Ese asesino atacó la zona sur de la aldea.

- Con que ha llegado a la aldea –Sasuke asintió

- Hay que mantener la guardia alta, en caso de que se aparezca por estos rumbos

- Ok, iré a avisarles a los demás.

Suiguetsu se retiró de imediato. Al voltear, Sasuke notó la preocupación en el rostro de Sakura.

- No te preocupes. No dejaré que les haga daño

Sakura sonrió y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla a Sasuke. Ella se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi. Una vez ahí, Sakura lo acostó en la cuna y le dió su peluche.

- "No sé si eso fue obra del asesino, pero no dejaré que le haga daño a mi seres queridos" –Aprieta los puños –"Asesino, si estas por la aldea, no me importa que tan fuerte, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Sasuke o a Itachi"

El tiempo pasó rápido, el reloj marcó las 11 P.m. y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A las 12, todo quedó en silencio y obscuro.

Entre los árboles se escuchaba como las hojas eran llevadas por el viento. Saliendo entre unos árboles, ese hombre con una katana en funda en su cintura, divisó el hogar de Akatsuki. Con el sonido del viento, logró entrar a la habitación de Itachi por la ventana sin algún ruido suyo. Pudo divisar el chakra morado que rodeaba el cuerpo del bebé de 2 meses. Sonrió macabramente, sostuvo su katana con fuerza y apuntaba directamente al pecho del niño. Cuando la punta de la katana se encontraba cerca del infante, una shuriken cayó, haciendo un leve sonido en el suelo. El sonido fino del objeto bastó para despertar a Sasuke. Él enciendió una lámpara que se encontraba en un mueble cercano, despertando lentamente a su esposa.

- "¿Que fue eso?" –Reaccionó de inmediato –No, no puede ser.

- "Ese sonido vino de…." –Los ojos de Sakura de abrieron de golpe.

- ¡Itachi! –Ambos gritaron con miedo grabado en sus voces.

Ambos salieron lo antes posible a la habitación de su hijo. Entrando, vieron al hombre de cabellos oscuros y largos, los ojos rojos, vestido con un traje samurai de aspecto antiguo. Su armadura tenía leves manchas de sangre y la funda de la katana atada en la cintura. Su mano tenía todavía el arma con la que pensaba matar al pequeño niño dormido.

- Con que tú eres el llamado asesino –Habló Sasuke

- Exacto –Asientió el hombre –Mi nombre es Jigoku –Se presentó con una voz tranquila.

- ¿Que quieres aquí? –Le preguntó Sasuke amenazante con su katana en mano.

- Este niño posee un chakra que deseo tener –Nuevamente apuntó el con la katana al bebé

- ¡Aléjate de él! –Gritó Sakura

Jigoku miró fijamente a Sakura y le lanzó un kunai hacia la cabeza. Sasuke logró empujarla de ahí y sacar unas shurikens, lanzándolas directamente al pecho de Jigoku, pero éste logró hacer sustitución. Los demás llegaron en ayuda de ellos, pero Jigoku los vio primero y los paralizó con un jutsu, dejando sus cuerpos en el suelo. Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo lanzó a Jigoku como distracción. Sasuke desapareció de la vista del hombre y le llegó por atrás. Sasuke lo atravesó con su katana, pero resultó que el maldito logró sustitución a tiempo. Por unos momentos lo perdieron de vista, pero luego reapareció atrás de Sakura. Ella no reaccionó a tiempo y el hombre logró herirle el brazo izquierdo completo, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo. Sangre caía al suelo y también logró observar algo: la katana le absorbía algo de su chakra al momento de haberla cortado Jigoku desapareció nuevamente de la vista.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke trató de ir hacia Sakura a ayudarle. Ella trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero al alzar la mirada, casi cae de nuevo por el susto.

- ¡Sasuke, cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti! –Le señaló aterrada.

Al voltear, se percató de que Jigoku, con katana en mano, intenta clavársela por detrás. Sasuke logró esquivarlo a tiempo. Jigoku lanza un kunai en dirección a la cuna. Sasuke intentó detenerlo, pero su idea fue frustrada cuando Jigoku se metió en su camino y lo bloquea por completo, haciéndole una enorme herida en el pecho con varias shurikens que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Sasuke! –Gritó asustada al ver las heridas de Sasuke. De inmediato sacó unos kunais que tenía ocultos y los lanzó en dirección a Jigoku

Los kunais logran darle a Jigoku en la espalda, éste enfureció y nuevamente buscó herir a Sakura, con la katana apuntando al corazón. Ella no se podía mover bien todavía, pero no fue necesario que se moviera: Sasuke logró moverse y quitar a Sakura de ahí, impulsándola hacia él.

En ese momento, Itachi empezó a llorar y un olor a sangre salió de su cuna.

- "Este olor… ¡es sangre!" ¡Maldito! –Le gritó Sasuke enojado a más no poder, activando el sharingan

- Parece profunda la herida, pero esto bastará…para después –Habló Jigoku cerca de la cuna

- "¿Después?" –Se preguntó Sakura

Jigoku agarró la sábana de la cuna y desapareció en la oscura noche al saltar por la ventana.

Akatsuki fueron liberados de la petrificación al momento en que Jigoku desapareció. Mientras, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a levantarse

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó haciendo notar su preocupación.

- No te preocupes…estoy bien –Debía admitir que le dolía el brazo, pero nada que no pudiera curar.

Los demás también se levantaban con dificultad por el jutsu.

- "¿Como hizo ese jutsu? No vi ninguna posición de manos" –Se preguntó Suiguetsu.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la cuna y miran a Itachi con una gran cortada en su mano izquierda. Esa cortada sangraba abundantemente que manchaba la cama. Sakura levantó a Itachi y lo cargó en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo y limpiarle la sangre de su manita.

- Ya, ya Itachi. No pasa nada, aquí estamos.

- Sakura…perdóname –Le pidió Sasuke con la mirada baja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Prometí que los protegería….pero no lo logré, ahora Itachi y tú están heridos.

- Pero si lo hiciste –Le contradijo. Sasuke la miró –Evitaste que me mataran.

- Pero…Itachi…

- No te preocupes, sólo es una herida, puede que le deje cicatriz, pero nada grave. Lo importante es que nuestro bebé sigue con nosotros –Le sonrió.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le dió un beso en la frente a su Sakura. Mirando desde atrás, Karin ardía de celos al ver una escena romántica entre ellos dos.

- "¡Que envidia! Te odio pelos de chicle"

- ¿Qué era lo que quería aquí ese hombre? –Interrumpió Juugo

- El chakra de Itachi –Respondió Sasuke

- Al parecer frustramos su plan. Itachi sigue aquí, herido, pero con vida y con nosotros –Afirmó Suiguetsu

- No creo que se vayan a quedar las cosas así. Algo trama, y hay que saber sus propósitos

- Empezando por esta pregunta ¿Para qué quería su chakra?

**La pregunta de Suiguetsu es bueno ¿Para que busca su chakra? ¿Que querrá hacer Jigoku? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, más revelaciones por saber.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Hora de actuar. El plan de defensa"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir :)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Saludos a todos los lectores :), Siento la demora, demo ahora ya estoy mas tranquila y relajada ya que salí de vacaciones :D**

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles los reviews a Davaru, HiNaThItHa.16241 y Guest. También a todos los lectores que sigues esta historia :)  
**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 9 "Hora de actuar. El plan de defensa"**_

En las profundidades del bosque, lejos de la cascada, se escuchaba crujir la hierba de los arbustos que rodeaba un sitio que no tenía ninguna hierba en vida. Jigoku llegó y se paró en medio del terreno. Alzó una mano, al parecer dando una señal.

- ¡Salgan ya! –Ordenó.

De distintos lugares, tanto tierra como por los árboles, cuatro ninjas vestidos con un uniforme de cazadores ambu, pero con negro y rojo en vez de blanco, salieron. El primero era un ninja alto y flaco con el cabello hasta los hombros, color negro con rayos morados. El cabello le tapaba el ojo derecho. Su ojo era un color plateado oscuro. El nombre de ese ninja era Satoshi. En la cintura, se podía ver una funda en cada lado con una cuchilla mediana en ella. El segundo era un ninja de estatura media con su cabello blanco parado, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros. Lo curioso de él es que tenía un brazo vendado hasta el codo. Ese ninja era llamado Kounryu. El tercero era un joven alto de cabellos dorados con negro y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de media luna. Sus ojos eran morados claros. Su nombre: Shuichiro. La cuarta y última era una chica de cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura, se lo recogía con un listón rojo sangre, su color era negro con mechas en rojo oscuro. Ella era la ayudante fiel de Jigoku, casi su mano derecha. El nombre de aquella chica era Kaguya.

- ¿En dónde ha estado lord Jigoku? –Le cuestionó Kaguya

- Traigo algo de valor –Todos lo miraron con confusión y curiosidad. Jigoku sacó la sábana que llevaba en el bolsillo.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿No ibas a traer la katana del Uchiha? –Le interrogó extrañada

- Créanme…. Esto es más valioso que esto. Miren de cerca.

Todos se acercaron a ver la sábana, pero no vieron nada al principio, pero, algo les captó la atención, una gran mancha roja al extremo de la sábana.

- Sangre –Habló Kounryu - ¿A quién mataste ahora?

- Intenté matar a Uchiha Itachi pero…

- ¿Uchiha Itachi? –Le interrumpió Kaguya –Pero…es imposible…él está muerto.

- No ese Uchiha Itachi, idiota –Le respondió enojado –Ese nombre ahora le pertenece al hijo de Uchiha Sasuke y, supongo ahora, Uchiha Sakura.

- Y… ¿Eso qué tiene de especial? –Le cuestionó Kounryu sin entender

- Ese niño…posee el chakra de Orochimaru –Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación –Esta sangre me servirá para rastrearlo y apoderarme de ese chakra. Cuando encuentre todo lo necesario, yo estaré listo para volver a lo que fui.

- ¿Y por qué rastrearlo? ¿Crees que se muden?

- Tengo un ligero presentimiento que algo los hará cambiar de vivienda, pero eso al parecer me beneficiará –Sonrió siniestramente

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Shuichiro

- Pronto veremos la respuesta

En Konoha, las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. Las cosas se habían complicado con los ataques del asesino en distintas partes, preocupando a cada líder por posibles ataques a sus aldeas. Naruto, más que nada, se encontraba preocupado, debido que la mayoría del trabajo recaída en la quinta hokage. A pesar de ser el séptimo hokage, era como un aprendiz y, aparte, todavía la hokage Tsunade era la encargada principal de la aldea, por lo que le tocaba a mayor escala el caso.

Una tarde, Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, sentado bajo un cerezo. Hundido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, Naruto no tomaba en cuenta lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que una voz conocida lo hizo volver a la realidad. Alzó la mirada y observó a su esposa con el niño en brazos.

- Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó mientras observaba cómo Hinata se sentaba a su lado

- Acompañamos a Tenten a una tienda de bebes para comprarle ropa a los niños y quise venir a verte.

Minato agitó sus brazos, queriendo ir con su padre. Hinata se lo pasó a Naruto y él lo sujetó con cuidado, rápidamente el niño se acomodó en los brazos de Naruto. Una sonrisa se vio en el rostro de Minato, mientras veía a su padre y a las flores de cerezo que caían con el viento. Ese momento de paz y tranquilidad no duró mucho. Shikamaru apareció con un pergamino en mano.

- Naruto, un mensaje importante de la aldea de la cascada.

Shikamaru se acercó a Naruto y le dió el pergamino. El mensaje era:

_Lord Hokage:_

_Tengo el terrible honor de informarle que nuestra aldea fue atacada por el asesino. Ha matado al clan Harinozuka y temo por mi vida y la de mi familia. Mantengan la guardia alta y recluten a toda la gente posible para defender la aldea Konoha_

_Kitamura Shinichiro._

- Esto es serio –Murmuró Naruto

- Lo correcto es dar aviso a los guardias de la puerta de la entrada a la aldea y reclutan la gente posible –Recomendó Shikamaru

- Sí, ve a dar el aviso

Shikamaru asintió y dando la vuelta, desapareció en una nube de humo. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y lo miró por un determinado momento.

- Naruto ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

- Ese asesino está cerca de aquí

- ¿Dónde atacó?

- A la aldea de la cascada.

- Naruto, mejor volvemos a casa.

- No, iré a ver a Tsunade.

- Ella debe de estar enterada. Naruto, no quiero que te preocupes, es mejor tomar las cosas con calma, de nada te servirá estresarte. Sabes que no me gusta que estés así –Le miró preocupada

- Lo sé, perdóname –Sonrió para tranquilizarla – Lo que menos quiero hacer es preocuparlos –Le acarició la mejilla a su mujer

- No te preocupes, lo mejor es llevar las cosas con calma para pensar en un plan.

- Sí –Asintió sonriendo –Bien vamos, parece que Minato tiene sueño –Observó cómo Minato bostezaba.

Hinata asintió y ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a casa.

Una reunión fue convocada la mañana del día siguiente. Todos los jefes fueron reunidos para planear una estrategia contra el asesino.

- El asesino ha atacado a la aldea del sonido, la hierba y ahora la de la cascada. Según los reportes de los cazadores ambu, sólo ataca a los clanes más fuertes de las aldeas y a los jefes de las aldeas –Informó Gaara.

- Ese punto está claro, pero ¿Cómo ese hombre puede ser capaz de matar a tanta gente? ¿Y por qué? –Cuestionó Kitamura.

- Según, no está solo –Respondió Sakamoto –Al parecer tiene un equipo de personas, pero el número no ha sido determinado.

- También recibí un reporte de un anonimato –Informó Kitamura.

- ¿Reporte de un anonimato? –Interrogó Tsunade.

- Exacto. Al parecer el nombre de ese hombre es Jigoku. Es un hombre de cabellos negros largos y sus ojos son rojos, entre sus técnicas de pelea, tiene un jutsu de petrificado muy eficaz para matar sus víctimas. Su armamento es semejante al de un ninja normal. Pero lo curioso, según el anónimo, fue que posee una katana que tiene una ventaja: al momento que hiere o mata a alguien, su katana absorbe el chakra de la víctima, quedando en su poder.

- Vaya ¿De dónde salió tal información? –Preguntó impresionada

- Fue enviada por un tal US.

- ¿Quién sería?

- "US…Uchiha Sasuke" –La imagen de su amigo se hizo presente –"Ya veo, ya se encontraron con él…espero que estén bien."

- ¿Que ocurre Naruto? –Lo sacó Tsunade de sus pensamientos

- No, nada –Reaccionó de inmediato –Bueno, con base a la información del anónimo podríamos rastrear a Jigoku, pero hay que evitar que las tropas ambu tengan contacto directo y evitar tragedias –Todos asintieron.

- Bien, pues queda decidido. Las tropas ambu protegerán los alrededores de las aldeas y se reclutará la gente posible

Desde aquel día, las tropas empezaron a montar guardia a los alrededores de las aldeas.

En la aldea de la cascada, en el hogar de Akatsuki, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con Itachi en brazos. El bebé se encontraba tapado con su cobija y durmiendo profundamente. En su mano se podía observar una venda, cubriendo su cortada, casi la pequeña mano del niño se encontraba envuelta en vendas. Sasuke miró brevemente la ventana y observó la guardia de las tropas ambu alrededor de la cascada.

- Parece que ya tomaron medidas contra Jigoku –Observó al pequeño niño y luego a la venda de su manita –Veamos cuánto durará esto.

**¿Cuanto tiempo durará este plan en pie? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Jigoku?**

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: "La paz termina. El atentado parte 1"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar :)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**De nuevo regreso para traerles la conti, lamento un montón la demora, ando estudiando mi ultimo semestre en preparatoria, y pues tambien ando viendo facultad. así que les pido paciencia por este semestre -_-u (si sobrevivo)**

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews a: Davaru, que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por la paciencia :); HiNaThItHa.16241, pues te diré que Jigoku tiene sus planes, quien sabe que pasará, y el jefe del clan Hyuga es Neji ya que Hinata cambió su apellido a Uzumaki al casarse.  
**

**Y sin más que decir, disfruten.**

**_Capítulo 10 "La paz termina. El atentado parte 1"_**

El tiempo pasó volando. Habían pasado 8 años desde el acuerdo de la defensa de las aldeas. Esa paz se había recuperado entre los habitantes de todas las aldeas, sobretodo Konoha.

En la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga también se recuperó la tranquilidad para el desarrollo de los niños. Una mañana de primavera, con un cálido clima y un viento fresco, Hinata y Tenten se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Momentos después, llegaron Naruto y Neji.

- Buenos días –Saludó Naruto a su esposa para luego besarla

- Buenos días –Le respondió Hinata sonriendo

- ¿Y los niños? –Preguntó Tenten

- Parece que apenas se están arreglando –Respondió Neji

- Te apuesto que Minato apenas se está levantando –Comentó Naruto riendo.

- No me impresiona –Respondió Neji –Recuerdo que tú siempre llegabas tarde. Lo sacó de ti

- Eso ya quedó en el pasado.

- Bueno, basta de charlas. Siéntense, en un momento estará listo –Interrumpió Tenten

Los niños llegaron al comedor con ligeros bostezos. Minato era una imagen viva de su padre al igual que Hideki del suyo, sólo que Minato tenía el color de ojos y el tono de piel de su madre y Hideki tenía el cabello de su madre. Minato vestía una camiseta negra con una camisa a botones naranja con el espiral rojo en la espalda y un short azul; mientras que Hideki vestía una camiseta color perla con un short café.

- Buenos días niños –Les saludó Hinata

- ¿Durmieron bien? –Les preguntó Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos.

- Papá, hoy vamos a entrenar ¿verdad? –Preguntó Minato mientras se sentaba

- Te lo prometí y te lo cumpliré.

- Genial ¿Me enseñarás a hacer el rasengan?

- Muy bien, pero recuerda que no es cosa sencilla, toma tiempo hacerlo

- Lo entiendo, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo, de veras –Exclamó con puño al aire

-"Vaya primo que tengo" –Pensó Hideki sonriendo

-"Es como su padre" –Sonríe Hinata –Bueno, mejor pónganse a desayunar o se le hará tarde para ir a la academia –Los niños asintieron.

Después del desayuno, ambos se fueron a arreglar las cosas para irse.

- ¿Llevan todo? –Se cercioró Tenten.

- Sí madre –Le respondió Hideki.

- Tengan sus bentos –Hinata les entregó una cajita con su almuerzo a cada uno.

- Bien, deben irse o se les hará tarde –Les recordó Neji.

- Vayan con cuidado –Les dijo Naruto

- Nos vemos -Se despidieron ambos niños al unísono.

Después de un rato, una pequeña niña apareció en la sala. Era de 3 añitos, piel clara y ojos perla. Su cabello rubio a los hombros lo tenía todo alborotados, enseguida se notaba que apenas se había levantado, ya que también tenía puesto un pijama de dos piezas color celeste y el peluche del zorro en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se frotaba los ojitos.

- Kushina ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –Naruto caminó hacia ella y la cargó en sus brazos.

- ¿Y mi hermano? –Preguntó aún somnolienta.

- Ya se fue a la academia –Le contestó su mamá.

- Quería despedirme de él –Se le notaba triste

- Tranquila Kushina, luego volverá –Le sonrió Naruto, consiguiendo una tierna sonrisa de su pequeña –Ya sé, en lo que lo esperamos ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear, te parece bien?

- ¡Sí! –Gritó emocionada Kushina

-Ve a cambiarte, desayunas y nos vamos –La bajó y vio como la niña corre a su cuarto.

- Voy a ver si Kasumi también ya despertó –Se retiró Tenten.

Minato y Hideki caminaban por las calles de Konoha, hablando de técnicas que conocían como los clones de sombra y rotación. A medio camino se encontraron a una niña de su edad. Poseía el pelo lacio que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda café oscuro suelto, sus ojos eran verdes. Vestía un yukata de manga corta de color aqua con los bordes blancos y una cinta en su cintura de color blanco, la falda le llegaba antes de las rodillas. En sus piernas tenía medias de red, en la derecha en la rodilla y en la izquierda arriba de la rodilla. Tenía un abanico negro en su mano.

- Buenos días Suiguintou –Le saludó Minato con mano alzada.

- Buenos días a ambos –Les respondió sonriendo

Los tres corrieron a toda prisa, debido a que el tiempo se les acababa. Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo. En el salón había un poco de ruido, con todos los demás niños platicando. En unos instantes, se abrió la puerta y apareció Iruka.

- Todos a sus lugares –Al escuchar su voz, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares –Buenos días a todos, hoy empezaremos con lo básico, saque en libro en la página 10, repasaremos el jutsu de transformación. Mientras ustedes leen, pasaré lista –Sacó una hoja y pluma –Empecemos, Uzumaki Minato.

- ¡Próximo hokage! –Gritó a todo pulmón. Los demás rieron a su alrededor.

- "Es como tú, Naruto" –La imagen de Naruto de niño apareció en su mente –Bueno, sigamos. Nara Suiguintou –Alzando la mirada, sorprendió a la nombrada dormida –"Otra Shikamaru" –Una gota le apareció en la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? Ah, aquí –Reaccionó de inmediato.

- Bueno sigamos…

En ese momento, apareció un joven chunnin en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo a todos los niños

- Iruka, hay que llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro. Hay una amenaza de atentado contra Konoha –Le informó el chuunin al oído. Iruka asintió y se dirigió a los niños.

- Escuchen todos, habrá un simulacro. Todos salgan en orden, ahí afuera los esperaran unos cazadores ambu para escoltarlos a un lugar seguro.

Todos con dudas, agarraron sus cosas y siguieron a Iruka sin vacilar. Todos se preguntaban unos a otros la razón de esto, pero obviamente nadie sabía la respuesta. Tres cazadores se encontraban en la entrada.

- ¿Son todos? –Preguntó uno de ellos. Iruka asintió –Bien –Se dirigió a los niños – Niños, mantengan la calma. Esto es solo un simulacro, no es nada para preocuparse. Avancen en filas y no vacilen.

Ordenados en filas, todos los niños iban escoltados por los tres cazadores y su sensei. A medio camino, a lo lejos, se empezó a ver humo desde el muro este de la aldea.

- "¿Qué es ese humo?" –Se preguntó Minato al ver el humo

El mismo joven chuunin volvió a aparece frente a Iruka.

- Iruka, falsa alarma. Los niños pueden regresar a sus casas. No hay intrusos en la aldea.

- "¿Intrusos?" –Minato logró escuchar a pesar de no estar cerca

- De acuerdo. Bueno niños, pueden retirarse. Todo fue una falsa alarma.

Todos los niños se dispersaron de inmediato. Minato y Hideki acompañaron a Suiguintou a su casa. En el camino, los tres se encontraron con unos hermanos. El niño era una viva imagen de Rock Lee; mientras que la niña tenía los ojos diferentes y el cabello largo. Sus nombres eran Lee Yoshiro y Lee Yuko.

- Hola chicos, pensé que ya se habían ido –Saludó Minato

- No, nos quisimos quedar –Contestó Yuko –Oigan, ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con eso del simulacro?

- Ni idea –Respondió Suiguintou.

- ¿Y tú qué dices Minato? –Le preguntó Yoshiro.

- Ni idea –Respondió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado?

- Todos queremos una respuesta –Le afirmó Hideki.

- Bueno, ya nos debemos retirar –Se despidió Yuko.

- Nos vemos después –Le continuó su hermano para luego retirarse.

Siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Suiguintou. Al llegar, ambos se despidieron de ella y siguieron su camino.

- Ya llegué –Avisó Suiguintou al cerrar la puerta.

- Bienvenida –Le respondió Temari – ¿Cómo te fue?

- Hola hermana –Atrás de Temari, apareció un niño de 4 años, de cabello castaño ojos verdes como Suiguntou.

- Hola Ren –Saludó Suiguintou sonriendo

- ¿Que tal el día?

- Fue un día raro ¿Y papá?

- Salió ¿Y como que un día raro? –Le preguntó su madre

- Hubo un simulacro, y al aparecer detectaron intrusos en la aldea ¿Acaso Konoha tiene enemigos?

- No sólo nuestros –Ese comentario dejó en duda a los dos

En ese instante, apareció Shikamaru con una cortada en la mejilla.

- Hola papá ¿Y esa cortada? –Le señaló dicha herida Ren

- Un entrenamiento, no es nada –Suiguintou nomás asintió, pero insegura

- ¿Tienen hambre? –Preguntó Temari

- Sí, un poco ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Preguntó Suiguintou

- ¿Quieres bolas de arroz?

- Claro –Asintió sonriendo

Después de la cena, Suiguintou fue a su habitación junto con Ren; mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se sentaban en la sala.

- Parece que la paz se está acabando –Comentó Temari

- Hubo un ataque en el muro este de la aldea. Al parecer ambus oni de Jigoku atacaron y asesinaron al jefe de los cazadores ambu.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto?

- Mañana se reunirán todos los jefes cercanos de esta área para declarar al siguiente jefe de los ambu.

Mientras tanto, en la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga había una pequeña reunión hablando del atentado en la sala. La pequeña Kushina se encontraba jugando con unas muñecas con su prima de su misma edad: Kasumi. Ella era otra viva imagen de Tenten

- Ese simulacro en la academia no fue buena idea; ahora todos los niños deben estar preguntándose qué pasó –Replicó Neji

- No había alternativa. Teníamos que tomar medidas por si atacaban la aldea –Contestó Naruto

- Es cierto. No podíamos dejar a los niños desprotegidos –Apoyó Hinata. Tenten asiente a las palabras de su cuñada

La puerta se abrió y entraron Minato y Hideki.

- Ya regresamos –Anunció Minato

- Bievenidos –Los recibió Hinata

- ¡Hermano! –Gritó feliz Kushina, seguida por Kasumi. Ambas corrieron a abrazar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué tal el día? –Les preguntó Naruto

- Hubo un simulacro y, al parecer, había intrusos en la aldea –Contó Minato.

- No se preocupen, fue una falsa alarma, un pequeño susto –Le mintió Naruto tratando de sonar convincente. Minato sólo asintió.

- Hideki –Le llamó su padre.

- ¿Si, padre?

- Vayan a sus habitaciones y olviden este asunto –Ambos asintieron

- Ven, vamos a jugar un juego de mesa o algo a mi habitación –Le invitó Minato

- Hermano ¿Podemos jugar a la pelota en el patio? –Le preguntó Kushina

- De acuerdo, vamos por la pelota –Le sonrió. Minato quería mucho a su hermanita, haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz –Mientras, recojan las muñecas.

- Está bien –Asiente feliz –Vamos Kasumi.

Ella asintió y se pusieron a recoger sus muñecas.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Minato. Después de dejar las mochilas que traían en sus espaldas, Minato se puso a buscar la pelota, mientras Hideki se sentaba en la cama.

- Minato.

- ¿Eh?

- No les creíste ¿Verdad? –Fue al grano.

- …No –Contestó cabizbajo

- Quien sabe que pasó

- O que pasará –Contestó mientras sujetaba una pelota rojo sangre.

**Esa es una buena pregunta de Minato ¿Que pasará? **

**En el próximo capítulo se dará la respuesta.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Golpe duro a Uchiha. El atentado parte 2"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar :)**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Marionette of the life **


	11. Chapter 11

**SALUDOS! Al fin libre...bueno a medias. Siento mucho la demora, ya sé que los hice esperar demasiado ¿la razón? Ya me gradué de la prepa y entraré a facultad, y pues durante mi periodo de ausencia he tenido demasiados problemas de varios tipos**

**Bueno, ya no quiero hablar de eso. Primero lo primero, gracias a los reviews de Davaru y HiNaThItHa 16241 y a todos los lectores que siguen esta saga**

**Sin decir nada más y sin rodeos, aquí la conti.**

_**Capítulo 11 "Golpe duro a Uchiha. El atentado parte 2"**_

Un día después del atentado, todos los jefes de áreas cercanas a Konoha se reunieron para declarar a un nuevo líder de los cazadores.

- Escuchen…lo máximo que podemos hacer es seguir reclutando más gente. Pero es inevitable evitar seleccionar al nuevo líder…se requiere a alguien que no nos traicione –Inició Tsunade.

- Lady Tsunade, eso es un poco complicado debido a que en este tiempo tan difícil…muchos se acobardan y otros le da su lealtad a Jigoku –Le contradijo Yoshida.

- Todos sabemos eso señor Yoshida, pero debemos declarar un líder pronto; si el enemigo sabe que todavía no hemos declarado un líder de los cazadores ambu, podría tomar ventaja –Le recordó Sakamoto.

- ¿Qué tal…si ponemos a uno de nosotros? –Propuso Kitamura.

- No podemos hacer tal cosa –Le contestó Gaara –Si alguien más muere, dejaría a su aldea desprotegida, tal como pasó con el señor Morinosuka; su aldea quedó destruida tiempo después de su muerte, muy pocos habitantes se salvaron.

- El joven Gaara tiene razón ¿Pero quién podría tener esa madera y esa confianza? –Replicó Sakamoto.

- Hay alguien –Habló Naruto, obteniendo la atención de todos –Es alguien de mi confianza. Pero espero que lo acepten y olviden sus errores del pasado.

- ¿De quién se trata si se puede saber? –Insistió Kitamura.

- Uchiha Sasuke –Todos lo miran impresionados –Es el único con madera de líder y confiable, él jamás nos traicionaría.

Yo estoy de acuerdo –Le apoyó Tsunade – ¿Alguien se opone ante la propuesta? –Nadie habló –Bien, sólo hay que mandar a un ninja a mandar el recado ¿A quién sería adecuado mandar?

- A Hatake Kakashi.

Por medio de ninjas ambu, Kakashi hizo acto de presencia frente a los jefes.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Se encuentra bien, pero quiero pedirle un favor.

- Bien ¿De qué trata?

- Necesito que mandes un recado.

- A quién, y a dónde.

- A la aldea de la cascada, a Uchiha Sasuke.

- De acuerdo –Asintió – "Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a Sasuke. Escuché que Sakura y él se casaron y tienen un hijo. Tengo ganas de ver a Sakura y conocer a su hijo"

Kakashi desapareció y emprendió el viaje.

En la aldea de la cascada se vivía un estado de pánico: muchas familias habían evacuado a otras aldeas cercanas y otras se quedaban en sus casas, completamente aterrados por las amenazas contra la aldea. Las calles lucían desiertas, ni un sonido se escuchaba, sólo el viento pasar.

Las cosas en Akatsuki no habían cambiado mucho; lo único novedoso era que el pequeño Uchiha Itachi ya tenía 8 años y comenzaba a entrenar, y no era el único niño habitando ahí. Así es, Itachi era hermano mayor de un par de cuates. Todavía no había mucha libertad para ellos de salir desde lo que le pasó con Jigoku a Itachi; lo cual ignoran por completo, porque le ocultaban la verdad sobre Jigoku, y de Orochimaru a Itachi; cada vez que él preguntaba acerca de la cicatriz que tenía en su mano le respondían lo mismo: "Te caíste de bebé", pero él no les creía.

Una tarde, Sasuke se encontraba en la sala con Suiguetsu, platicando de los ataques recientes.

- Escuché que fue asesinado el jefe de los cazadores de Konoha –Le informó Suiguetsu.

- Deben estar pensando en el sucesor.

- Sí, haber el siguiente cadáver –Bromeó para luego reírse.

- No es cosa de chiste –Le recriminó enojado

- ¿Eh?...Ah, es cierto…los niños. Por cierto, ¿y los enanos?

- Itachi debe estar entrenando, Kohana y Daisuke tal vez cerca de ahí

Sasuke salió afuera y encontró a Itachi con kunai en mano. Itachi era idéntico a Sasuke: Su cabello y ojos era lo único que tenía distinto; su cabello era igual, con los mismos pelos parados y el mismo flequillo, pero lo tenía un poco más largo de atrás y recogido con una coleta como el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi. Para entrenar vestía un chaleco azul marino, un short negro, guantes cafés y vendas en los tobillos.

Sakura tenía recogido su cabello; le había vuelto a crecer hasta la espalda. Vestía una blusa con el emblema en la espalda, color roja y una falda-short blanco y negro.

Sakura comenzó a lanzar kunais hacia Itachi; él los esquivaba con mucha agilidad y velocidad, y lanzaba contraataque con shurikens, pero Sakura lograba sustitución a tiempo del ataque. Itachi aplicaba chakra a sus pies para alcanzar mayor velocidad y lograr un ataque sorpresa por la espalda. Su idea fue frustrada cuando Sakura desapareció de su vista, y lo atrapó por atrás.

- Buen trabajo Itachi. Por hoy terminamos. –Itachi sólo asintió por cansancio –Por cierto, recógete el cabello, la coleta se te está deshaciendo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, está bien

- Buen trabajo –Lo felicitó Sasuke

Atrás de él venían los pequeños Kohana y Daisuke, ambos de 3 años. Kohana se parecía a Sakura en el rostro, pero su color de cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de Sasuke. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido ninja, como el que Sakura usaba en su pubertad, de color azul rey. Su hermano Daisuke se parecía a Sasuke por lo mismo que Kohana, sólo que él tenía el cabello lacio y también recogido en coleta pequeña. Él sólo vestía una camiseta blanca y short negro.

- Eso fue genial –Exclamaron los cuates al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias –Agradeció Itachi viendo a sus hermanitos.

- ¿Cuándo entrenaremos nosotros? –Le preguntó Daisuke a su padre.

- Cuando tengan la edad suficiente –Les contestó.

- ¿Cuándo será eso? –Le continuó Kohana

- Si quieren, cuando cumplan al menos 6 años, yo les puedo enseñar lo básico –Les ofreció Itachi

- ¡Sí! –Gritaron de felicidad.

En ese instante se escuchó otra explosión en la aldea, alarmando a los menores

- ¿Que fue eso? –Preguntó Itachi casi en guardia

- "Debe ser Jigoku de nuevo. Pagará por lo que le hizo a Itachi" –Sasuke se dirigió a su esposa –Sakura, lleva a los niños adentro, yo veré que ocurre.

- Claro, vengan niños –Los cuates la siguieron sin chistar. Sólo Itachi dudaba un momento, pero cumplió la orden.

Sasuke se dirigió a la aldea con su katana en caso de ataque. Llegando encontró una casa en llamas, de dónde provino la explosión: la casa de Kitamura. Personas veían la escena con total miedo. Los cazadores ambu registraban la casa en busca de sobrevivientes, pero no se encontró ninguno, sólo el cuerpo calcinado del jefe.

- "No es difícil saber que esto es obra de Jigoku"

A lo lejos, en un muro en llamas de la casa, Sasuke pudo distinguir un dibujo en sangre.

- "Son los símbolos de la aldea de la arena y de la hoja. Va tras Suna y Konoha"

Sasuke se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar. En el camino sintió que alguien lo seguía; volteando ve a un hombre alto de cabello gris-plateado, con el protector tapándole un ojo y una máscara tapándole la nariz y boca. Parpadeó y luego el hombre desapareció.

- "Será… no, no puede ser" –Negó con la cabeza

Siguió su camino; pero a lo lejos, vio humo salir del bosque. Corrió lo más rápido que dio sus piernas, cuando al llegar a su casa, vio que todo estaba envuelto en llamas. Parecía que el incendio tenía rato, debido a que la casa estaba casi en cenizas. Sasuke quedó atónito.

- "No…no puede ser" –Esa escena no la podía creer

- Lo lamento –Una voz conocida sonó atrás de él. Volteó y se percató de la presencia de Kakashi.

- Kakashi ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Venía a entregar un recado para ti; pero no esperaba ver esto realmente –Observó la casa en llamas –Realmente…lamento que hayas perdido…otra vez a tu familia –Bajó la mirada –"No puedo creer esto en serio…Quería ver a Sakura y conocer al niño. Pero supongo que Sasuke sufre más" –Sólo observó cómo Sasuke miraba el fuego sin decir nada

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje? –Habló al fin

Kakashi le entregó el pergamino a Sasuke y lo abrió.

_Sasuke:_

_Lamento las molestias, pero requerimos tu ayuda. El líder de los cazadores especiales Ambu fue asesinado y no hay tiempo de entrenar a uno nuevo._

_Como tú eres líder del nuevo Akatsuki, te mandamos a llamar._

_Por favor, ven lo antes posible._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

- Así que necesitan ayuda.

- Sí ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Sasuke observó nuevamente la casa ya con el fuego al borde de extinguirse.

- Lo haré

- ….No lo harás solo por Konoha ¿cierto?

- Ese maldito…me las pagará –Murmuró apretando el pergamino con la mano

**¿Será verdad lo que ocurrió? ¿Sasuke se quedó solo?**

**Por ahora dejaremos eso a un lado, ya que en el próximo capítulo iremos a ver el estado de Suna**

**Veremos que descubrirá Gaara sobre este Jigoku**

**Próximo capítulo "Visitas inesperadas. Sangre en la arena"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir y espero que me tengan paciencia, porque todavía tengo trabajos que hacer T_T**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Marionette of the life**


End file.
